We're Trying to Belong
by Wandering-Mind 95
Summary: When Harry triggered his werewolf curse after the Department of Mysteries, he discovered that James was not his real father. The call for his pack becomes too much and leaving England, he travelled to America, searching for the reason his wolf was calling out. Klaus didn't know he had a son out there, had believed it impossible until he smelled the wolf that stood in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

Harry paced the length of the smallest room of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Since he had returned from school almost a month ago, his emotions had been all over the place. He was angry all the time but he had an unbearable sadness tearing at his heart.

The battle that took place at the Ministry of Magic in June had taken what little Harry had. He had lost Sirius to the Veil of Death, the cackling of Bellatrix still rang in his ears, her insane giggling reigniting the ever-present anger as he punched his wall.

It wasn't fair!

And he was sure no one knew or noticed, but he knew what that vacant look meant. It had been an accident when he had been trying to escape through the Department of Mysteries. He had meant for the spell to stun his opponent, to give him enough time to escape. But he misjudged and sent the man into a wall of unidentifiable substances.

_He stared in horror as the man screamed as the substances burned through his skin, unable to look away as the Death Eater reached out to him for help. _

_Green eyes, paralyzed in fear, could do nothing but watch the light leave the man's eyes, the hand that had been outreached, falling limp to the ground. _

_Stumbling backwards, Harry emptied the contents of his stomach, refusing to look at the body any more. _

_He needed to get out of here, he had to find the others!_

Shaking himself out of his memories, he threw himself onto his bed, mulling over how, after all of that, Dumbledore had still sent him back to the Dursley's, the one place in the world he hated above all others. He wanted to leave just to spite those who still treated him like a child. But when the urge came, he reminded himself that Sirius would have died for nothing if he left and was captured by Voldemort.

To release some of the pent up agitation, he'd pace, sometimes for hours, when he wasn't allowed to leave his room.

Turning to his side, Harry moved his eyes to his window seeing the last rays of the sun dipping below the houses of Privet Drive. His thoughts drifted to Remus and how he would be, facing his first full moon without his best friend.

All he could hope was that he wasn't alone. He remembered Remus transitioning alone, the wolf wasn't kind to him. He let his old professor occupy his thoughts, wondering whether he should send him a letter tomorrow to see how he was or if that would be deemed inappropriate.

Harry let out a gasp at the sudden pain that shot through his leg, sitting up to clutch it. Another painful sensation shot through his body, this time from his back.

"Gaahh!"

He fell off his bed at the next bout of pain, this time it was everywhere! It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was like every bone in his body was breaking.

He cried out at the excruciating pain again as he both felt and heard his back break.

What was happening to him?!

Panic raced through his mind as his last coherent thought was how similar this was to the night he saw Remus transform all those years ago.

Golden eyes stared back at him from his window and nothing mattered anymore except getting out of this room. His instincts took over and he broke the window, running under the moon, trying to find his pack. He spent two hours at the park in pain as his bones kept breaking and snapping, reforming. But when he finally rose, he had never felt better and took off running, howling under the moon.

Petunia heard the screams and by the time she got to the door and opened it, there was a shattering noise and her nephew was gone. Racing to the broken window, she saw no sign of Harry and immediately feared the worst. She didn't know what had happened so she did the only thing she could, set a letter with the bloody owl. With the letter sent, she gathered her family, Vernon packing them into the car and taking off. If it was supporters of the man who killed her sister, they weren't safe and needed to get as far away as possible.

Hedwig knew who to go to as she watched her owner transform. With the letter firmly in her claws, she took off to find Remus Lupin. While he wouldn't be much help tonight, he would be able to find Harry and explain what was happening to him.

Harry woke up surrounded by forest he rarely saw in Surrey; the closest place like this was Chantry Wood. He was also very naked and for the first time since Sirius died, he felt liberated. He felt like a weight had been lifted from him, like a part of himself he had never realized was missing was finally complete. It left him conflicted and confused because after so long consumed by anger and sorrow, this feeling felt like a betrayal.

Casting a wandless disillusion spell over himself – the only spell he had mastered wandless – Harry prayed that he could make it back to the Dursley's before anyone noticed he was gone.

Remus was quicker to get to him and in his post-wolf haze – nothing mattered but getting his pup – he didn't alert anyone to where he was going.

Harry gets back to Number 4 when Remus is already there. It is an awkward reunion with Remus pulling him into a death grip, ignoring his naked state for the moment. When his heart finally calms, he pulls away to study Harry, noting the lake of wounds but obvious dirt and muck. Despite having the house to themselves, Remus pulls him upstairs to where he remembered his room was from last year.

Harry tells Remus what happened, about feeling so liberated and just running and hunting. Remus listens and while what Harry says does sound similar to Remus' experience, it doesn't completely match because of one glaring error: Harry was never bitten. He described his mood swings and anger the past few weeks since the battle and Remus came to the conclusion that he was a different type of werewolf, a familiar wolf whose curse had to be triggered. But that left out who his father was because neither James nor Lily had this curse and he had been there when Lily had given birth to him.

This created a conundrum because it violated everything he knew about his mother. Lily wouldn't have cheated on his dad but how did he have this curse then? He looked like James!

There were no answers to be had as the only one who knew was dead, taking the secret to the grave. Remus coached Harry and with a vow from Petunia, who returned after Hedwig delivered her a letter stating it was safe to come home, took Harry to his home for the rest of the summer where they could get a handle on his wolf side and learn to control his emotions, most importantly, his anger. If he had trouble with his temper last year, it was nothing to what he felt now. He thought he was done with this rage after his transformation but it seemed that was a one-time thing; he was angry all the time, he felt like his blood was boiling, his magic simmering at the surface just waiting to be let out.

* * *

They only had a month and in that time, they hadn't been able to come up with any solutions as they only had one full moon to observe Harry's behavior. They had discovered a vital piece of information though: he didn't have to turn on a full moon.

Remus had tried to quell his rising anxiety but neither of them knew how this was going to go. In light of all the unknowns, Harry insisted Remus chain him in a separate room so they couldn't hurt each other or escape. It was with a heavy heart he agreed. There was just no telling how their wolves would react to each other.

Harry sat waiting for hours for the pain to come but nothing happened. He winced, hearing the whimpers of the wolf a few rooms over. It sounded like he was attacking his body in the absence of stimulus and companions. Clenching his hands over his ears, Harry tried to drown out the sounds, wishing for the night to end, the endless suffering of Remus to end.

Scratching, whimpering, howling, yipping, growling…they went on for hours and hours, leaving Harry sleep deprived and shaking with tears dried to his face.

Morning came and with it, silence. It felt infinite yet finite as footsteps stopped in front of his door. Harry barely lifted his head to stare at Remus, he didn't want to see the bruises and blood that he knew would cover his body, images of his former professor flashing through his mind when he first saw him post-transformation.

"Har-Harry?"

He could hear the hesitation and concern in the older man's voice and he wanted to sob, he didn't deserve it. How could he be worried about him when he had just gone through all that pain while Harry just sat here?

Remus winced as he moved closer, new wounds pulling. He inspected Harry and found nothing out of place from when he chained him the night before, almost like he hadn't transformed.

Waving his hand, the chains opened, releasing Harry who weakly pushed himself to his feet. Remus wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulder, pulling him close. Harry unconsciously nuzzled into the safety the older wolf provided, seeking the stability he provided to his chaotic emotions.

If only that was the end of their problems. Over the next few days, as the moon began to wane, Remus noticed that the boy's emotions were becoming increasingly unstable as he became agitated and restless. Since July, he had been researching werewolves around the world, trying to figure out what Harry was but nothing matched. The whole mythology of a werewolf was that they changed on a full moon! But, disregarding the first full moon, Harry wasn't forced to transform. Which led him to conclude that Harry's wolf nature may be more similar to an animagus than a werewolf.

With that in mind, they spent the remaining few weeks they had until the start of the term trying to perfect his transformation. While Remus may have concluded the transformation was more similar to that of an animagus, it did not change the fact that Harry was experiencing the same symptoms as any other werewolf and they seemed to worsen the longer he went without transforming.

They both knew he couldn't go to Hogwarts without having mastered his transformation and his emotions. He would be an easy target and they were looking to hide this development for as long as possible. If the truth came out, it would cause turmoil and discord with the insinuations and the classification of being a dark creature, most of whom have sided with Voldemort. So they kept it between the two of them.

It's with less than three days to the start of term when Harry is able to suffer through the excruciating pain and fully transform.

Remus stares in awe at the wolf in front of him, placing up placating hands in a universal sign of meaning no harm when the dark-haired wolf began to growl at him. He felt a bead of sweat run down his brow, holding his breath as he was circled and examined at every angle. He released his breath, chest heaving when a rough tongue licked at his exposed hand.

Deeming the man not a danger to him, a scent screaming ALPHA, the wolf pawed at the door, whining to be let out.

Already having his perimeter warded for both his transformations and for the Order, Remus let the wolf out, watching as it darted out into the open world, howling at its freedom. With only a glance back, the dark-haired lycan disappeared faster than his eyes could follow into the surrounding woods.

It was hours later, when the sun was dipping below the horizon and dusk approaching, when Remus saw a familiar figure approach the clearing. Standing up to greet him, a change of clothes in hand, honey eyes examined the boy for injuries, a painful wince taking over when he saw the blood.

Harry took the clothes thankfully, trying not to let his embarrassment at being nude take over. Tugging on beaten up pants and buttoning up the borrowed flannel, he moved his dirt covered hand through his even messier than normal hair. Now it really did resemble a bird's nest with both leaves and twigs knotted into the slightly curled hair.

"Better?" Remus asked when Harry was fully dressed.

There was a brief moment of silence as Harry reflected on his feelings before he nodded, he did feel better – more balanced.

"And the blood?" he motioned to the blood spotting his smooth face.

Harry sheepishly chuckled, "I think," he paused as he thought back to the last few hours, "I think I ate a squirrel." His nose scrunched up as his lips pulled back in a disgusted grimace.

His stomach did an odd twist at the thought but nothing else as Remus only let out a chuckle of his own before confessing, "A squirrel is not the oddest things the wolf has ever eaten. You'll get used to it."

So while he wasn't forced to transform every full moon, his emotions would become more variable and animal-like the longer he went without transforming. It was a different feeling, to control his transformation. He remembered a majority of it yet at the same time, it was like he wasn't in complete control of his body. His wolf seemed to have a mind of its own, something Remus confirmed all werewolves and animagus have. And while Remus was confident that his bite wouldn't turn anyone, Harry was scared for a different reason. His instinct was to kill and protect so he was still a threat. He remembered when he first transformed and how close he had been to ripping Remus apart but after confirming that he was pack, the wolf patrolled the perimeter of the house, looking for threats.

This highlighted the need to find a safe place for him to change at Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest was his best option but Remus wasn't too confident as there were many dangerous creatures and there was the added security around the school; someone was bound to notice a strange wolf every full moon.

They got through these challenges though and as the months went by, he became more and more in-sync with his wolf nature. He started noticing his advanced senses. But there was also a missing part, a part that felt like it was calling out for something or someone. When he was with Remus over the holidays, it quieted but it was still there. Remus said it must be the wolf calling out for his pack, his father's pack.

Harry ignored it, creating his own pack and he did well to fill the void…until two years later, when he lost his sole pack mate in the final battle. He was devastated, emotions out of control, and shifted to his wolf which he remained as for days. The only comfort he could find was in Teddy, his little godson.

The calling came back and it felt stronger this time, like there was a beacon calling out to him. So he took Teddy and ran. Andromeda needed time to grieve as at the moment, every time she looked at Teddy, she broke down crying. When she was ready and healthy, he would return Teddy to her.

He wasn't sure where to start his search but his instincts were pulling him west, farther west than Ireland. He flew into New York and it was a pull from both his wolf and his magic that took him south. It was indescribable, like a base instinct ingrained into his DNA that guided him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had been able to dig up a little on werewolves in America from Remus' research and what little had been available indicated that all across the Smoky Mountains were various packs. He figured that would be his best bet and he once he got there, he would follow where his wolf would take him.

When he landed in America, it was like entering a new world, a life of someone else. Here, no one knew his name, no one recognized him. It was liberating. And with Teddy, he began to believe that he could begin a proper life. Knowing he wasn't on a strict time frame, he did some sightseeing and took Teddy to all the famous monuments in New York. His godson was too young to understand but he wanted more for him, more than he had been given and he knew if Remus and Tonks were still alive, they would gladly agree.

The pull was so strong, he found himself subconsciously moving south in his human form.

He had made the right decision coming here.

He followed the pull south, renting a car to take the two on their road trip. Sirius had taken him out and taught him how to drive when he was 15. Remus had done the same the next year.

Teddy is a lot of work but he enjoys it. Maybe not the blow out diapers and the crying that lasts forever but he is making a difference. Teddy has someone to care for him and he would gladly take as many sleepless nights as possible to ensure Teddy's happiness. It was buying and making formula, changing diapers, calling Kreacher and Hermione anytime he thought something wrong with the two-month-old. It was walking Teddy for hours in circles just to get him to stop crying. Luckily, he had been given a book for new mothers on the most common spells needed for infants and children by Hermione. When he wasn't taking care of Teddy, driving, or sleeping, he was reading this book and learning how to work his new mobile. It was something Hermione thought useful and she had shown him how to call, text, and take pictures. At the moment, he was going through parenting apps and also a tracking app he had found to map out everywhere he stopped, trying to see if he could predict where his wolf was taking him.

This cycle went on for a month, where it seemed like he was just missing the pack that seemed to be constantly moving.

It was at the full moon when he knew his instincts would be at their strongest that he had the best shot of finding the pack. He had Kreacher come and watch Teddy for the night as he transformed and took off into the wilderness, howling to the cloud-covered moon.

His wolf senses it, taking off at great speed, paws smashing into the moist dirt as the fear of losing his pack increases. Nose in the air, he catches the scent, breath coming out in pants as he pushes his hind legs harder, willing his muscles to work harder than they ever have before.

And when he comes into the clearing his instincts had been pulling him to, he is finally able to lay eyes on what has been calling to him. Only, it is not a pack but a single man who smells like family, who feels like Alpha, whose power is readily sensed.

The wolf whines, pawing at the ground and taking tentative steps forward in a crouched position. The second their eyes meet, the wolf submits and bears his belly, a declaration that the man in front of him was his alpha and leader.

* * *

Klaus senses a wolf coming towards him. Just because he doesn't shift on full moons, doesn't mean he doesn't feel his wolf more keenly this night. He gazes at the dark brown, almost black wolf with green eyes as it comes near him in a submissive crouch. His eyes widen and a smirk crosses his face as the wolf submits to him freely, whining and showing his belly. It seems other werewolves can sense his power. He had yet to run into another werewolf back during a full moon and wonders if this was just a lone wolf looking for a pack.

There is something about him though, something that is different: his smell. He feels a noticeable pull, something he had felt but had ignored since his transition a few months ago.

"Little Wolf."

He lets himself shift for a second time. Allowing the anger at his recent failures to be released, the failure of his attempt to rekindle his relationship with Stefan, and just releases himself into his wolf. He walks forward, tail high as he inspects the young one in front of him.

The foreign wolf jumps up and paws at him like he wants to play. Klaus growls, pawing the pup away because the wolf is still a pup to him, can tell he is not full grown. The wolf playfully growls at him and pounces. Klaus has him pinned, mouth around his throat in a dominating gesture. And that is when he finally smells it, smells what had made this wolf so different.

This wolf is his.

His wolf takes complete control and the pup under him is nuzzled and groomed and they spend the rest of the night running through the Smoky Mountains, playing.

Klaus wakes up in the morning feeling free and unhindered, reminiscent of his first full moon. His joy is short-lived as he remembers what his wolf had discovered: his child.

And the little wolf is next to him, still asleep and still so small. He takes a moment to study the boy who couldn't be more than 20. His dark brown hair, not _so_ dissimilar to his own but the curls in it were definitely his. His cheeks and nose, he could already picture the dimples he would have when he smiled. The dead giveaway – the undeniable proof – was his smell. He smelled of family. But the question was how? How was this boy here? Alive? Klaus could not have children, he was a vampire, unable to sire anything but other vampires.

He positioned himself across from the boy, arm resting on his bent knee, unbothered by his nakedness.

The boy began to shift, evidence that he was waking. He had seemed comfortable as a wolf so last night wasn't his first full moon which begged the question of how long he had been a wolf?

* * *

Harry ached like he did after every transformation but he felt complete. For the first time since he turned, he felt whole. The pulling sensation was gone and his magic was singing. He remembered last night, he had found his pack only it was not so much a pack but a single person…his father.

He had found his father in the middle of the Smokey Mountains and they had run and played all night.

Harry pulled himself from the decaying leaves, pulling a few stuck in his wild hair. They had connected quickly last night but could they do the same as themselves? He knew there was a difference between werewolf connections and human connections. With Remus, he had already known the man as a human and his wolf had recognized that in their initial meeting. Would he feel the connection when they introduced themselves?

Squinting up at the tree line, he saw that it was mid-morning, probably close to 10 o'clock. He would have to make this fast so he could get back to Teddy.

"You are my son, yet I haven't the faintest idea how you came to be." The smooth voice drew his attention to the man sitting a few meters from him. The noticeable English accent gaining his attention but he heard the demand for answers and Harry felt himself move to answer, having rehearsed this for days.

"Ever since I turned, I've had this pull to find my pack…to find you." His eyes roamed the man in front of him, his father, taking in every detail he could. The short, dark blond hair almost brown, his eyes a mixture of blue/green depending on how the rays of sun hit them. And he was young, he looked too young to have a 17-year-old son.

Klaus barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. That was obvious if the last few hours were anything to go by. "Yes, but _how_ are you here? _How_ did you come to be?" he demanded once again, agitation seeping into his voice. He was not known for his patience.

Harry didn't understand the question. How did he come to be? The man, his father, had to know he slept with his mother.

"My mum was Lily Evans. She was from the Midlands." Harry wasn't really expecting the man to remember a one night stand from almost two decades ago. He wasn't holding out hope especially if he had spent most of his life in England. With his luck, his father had probably lived in the Midlands and knew lots of pretty women.

Klaus thought back to the time he had spent in England in the '90s. There wasn't anything memorable about that time except for that…the witch, Lily Potter. He had been enraptured with her power and beauty and had seduced her to his bed. She had fled before he had woken. She's been a beauty he had been angered to lose.

Harry saw the recognition enter his father's eyes before they hardened, lips turning tight as anger took over his features.

Klaus didn't know what his purpose was here, if it was to kill him, to take revenge for defiling his mother. He had the boy pinned to the tree by his throat, growling at him to state his business. It was too much of a coincidence, him showing up after he has spent the summer hunting down werewolves to turn into hybrids.

Harry struggled to breathe, kicking out his feet and scratching at the pale hands around his throat, willing forth his magic to blast his father back. This wasn't how he thought their meeting would go. His heart was about ready to beat out of his chest, trying to keep the fear and betrayal off his face. It had been a fool's dream, that he would be accepted by his remaining family.

Klaus stared at his son with wide eyes, a smidge of fear entering them, "You have magic."

His son not only inherited his wolf but his mother's magic as well. That was unheard of! Witches could not be anything but witches. They lost their magic when turned into vampires, a creature that went against nature, and they were either one or the other if their parents were a witch and werewolf. Was his family's magical history the cause of the magic manifesting? Ester's magic mixing with Lily's?

"Of course I have magic," he said, matter of factly. Harry was wary of his father now after his sudden attack. Now that there was distance between them, he conjured clothes, a spell he had learned after his first transformation. If he had to apparate away, he would rather be clothed than end up naked in public.

He hadn't thought the man would hurt him, not after everything that had happened a few hours before. But he was dangerous. He had seen the eyes shift and the veins appear. His father wasn't all werewolf. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into and wondered if he had made the right call in seeking out the man who he still didn't know the name of.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a tense standoff as father and son took the other in, looking to see who would make the first move.

Klaus was still where Harry's magic had pushed him back, staring at his son in a new light. With this new information, he knew he had to get his son to trust him. He would be a powerful tool to have on his side.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Klaus put his hands up in a non-threatening manner, a charming smile spread across his face, "I believe there was a bit of a misunderstanding. How 'bout you conjure me some clothes and we can talk?"

He could concede that clothes would make this conversation less…intense, if that was the word he wanted to use. It also gave him time to think over what had happened. So, Harry conjured a pair of pants and shirt for his father who took them with a smile.

Seeing as they had yet to exchange names, Klaus figured this would be a good ice breaker and he couldn't go around not knowing the name of his son. "I'm Niklaus but most just call me Klaus." This was true by the fact that most didn't know Niklaus was his real name, only family and those close to him knew his real name.

"Harry." Just Harry as he had always wanted to be.

Klaus hummed as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Is it short for anything: Hadrian, Harrison, Harold?"

Harry balked at the last suggestion, picturing the fun Malfoy would've had with that name. It was way too dated.

"Just Harry."

"Okay, Just Harry," Klaus stepped forward, fully dressed, "I would like to apologize for my earlier actions. I've acquired many enemies over the years, most of whom would see me dead. I only just arrived in the states a few months back and I feared this was a new ploy to lower my guard."

Harry studied him. He seemed sincere but he could also be a good liar.

"How could you have so many enemies? And where were you before you came here?"

The corners of his lips quirked up like he had a secret only he knew. "I'm much older than I look and with my tendency to move around frequently, I have gathered many enemies across the world."

Harry had already figured he was older than he looked – he had to be to have fathered him. There was also an aura around him that made Harry think of Hogwarts: the feeling of age and power. And that was another thing: danger was all around him, screaming at Harry.

"But you asked _how_ I came to be? Surely you must've known the chances of having a child, especially if you travel as much as you say? Am I really that big of a surprise?"

If Klaus traveled the world and had one night stands, surely it wasn't so impossible for him to have kids out there that he didn't know about.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, that would be a valid point. But my…situation…is a bit different and I was under the impression that I could not have children. So imagine my surprise," Klaus moved closer, eyes searching, "when you appeared in the clearing, as a wolf, a possible ploy to kill me."

For every step Klaus had taken, Harry had countered. He wasn't about to let the man near him yet.

"So you normally threaten people you just meet? I can see why you'd have many enemies." Harry sassed, eyes with a twinkle and a half disbelieving look on his face.

He was cheeky - and he was right, Klaus observed, Harry did have his dimples. He shrugged at his conclusion, "I'm still alive."

Harry had to agree with the sentiment there. The more he was around his father - Klaus, he corrected – he was beginning to feel like he was with Moody all over again, screaming over his shoulder about Constant Vigilance!

So his father was paranoid but he could tell that he wasn't lying about having people after him. Did he really want to change one life of running for another?

He could leave right now and never have to see Klaus and all the complications he would surely bring to his life. There had to be a hundred Harry Potter's in England, he could disappear back into the Wizarding World and forget this ever happened.

And he was tempted to do it but when had he ever chosen the easy option? He had sat and wondered who his father was for three years and now, here he was in front of him, flesh and blood. Did he really want to go back to being an orphan without even getting to know his father?

No. No. He had come this far. Besides, no one could be worse than the Dursley's. He owed it to himself to get to know his father, get to know the man he shared half his DNA with, the man who was a werewolf like him.

He would give Niklaus this one chance.

"This conversation isn't over but I need to get back to Teddy." Harry took a leaf and a twig and transfigured them into a pencil and piece of paper. He scribbled an address on it and gave it to Klaus who stared at the newly created piece of paper in wonder.

He turned blue eyes at the name Teddy, voicing his question.

"He's my son – well, godson – I'm his guardian until his grandmother is healthy enough to take custody of him. He's only a few months old and I've been gone too long." And that was true. The last few times he had left for the night, he had made sure to be back by sunrise so he could feed Teddy and get him ready for the day. He was hours late and could only hope Kreacher had everything under control. He had to hold down his rising panic and make it through this final conversation.

Klaus raises an eyebrow at that, having concluded that Harry was only 18 but taking care of a baby which begged the question where the boy's parents were?

"We can finish this," he waved between the two of them, "this evening."

With his directions given, Harry gives Klaus one final look before disapparating, leaving Klaus in wonder.

Had he just been dismissed after being given orders?

It gave him much to think about on his way back to camp. All summer his hybrids had failed and he needed to know why. There was one witch he knew who could give him answers, answers to more than one of his current dilemmas.

He would need to figure out a way to get Harry to come to Chicago with him because he wasn't letting that boy out of his sight again. He was too valuable. But he was also vulnerable. He didn't know how proficient he was in a fight and, thus, was a current liability, one he couldn't have Stefan discovering just yet.

His old friend was stubborn and didn't have his trust. Hopefully, he could jog some of his memories with their return to the Windy City.

* * *

Harry quickly entered his and Teddy's room, moving to the crib to make sure his godson was okay.

He hated that he had been gone for so long, feeling like he had abandoned the boy by leaving him with only Kreacher. But he was fast asleep, looking content wrapped up in his sleep sack, lying on his back, hands above his head.

"Masters Edward being asleep for his midmorning nap."

Harry turned to the house-elf who appeared next to him with a bow.

"Thank you, Kreacher. I didn't plan to be gone for so long but I did it, I found my father!" the old elf's eyes widen, "I must've exhausted myself since I only woke up an hour ago."

Able to see that Teddy was safe with his own eyes, Harry motioned for Kreacher to leave the room as he shut the door. Moving to the main living area, he began to collect his belongings, placing Teddy's essentials in his baby bag and packing his personal bag. They had only been in this particular hotel for two days but having a baby tended to spread his belongs without him even realizing.

Packing was easy and with nothing to occupy his time, Harry had nothing to distract himself from the fact that he had really met his father, his actual father! He ignored the Germany vs England World Cup match on his tele that he had been looking forward to, highlighting just how much meeting his father effected him. He fiddled with his phone, debating if he should text Hermione this development before deciding against it. He didn't want her to get her hopes up for him only to be disappointed.

Instead, he paces back and forth, occasionally checking the game for something to distract him. Around 12:30, Teddy woke up crying and Harry thanked his stars for something to keep his mind from wandering to the fact that his father was due to arrive in a few hours.

Warming up a bottle of formula, Harry situated himself in a transfigured rocking chair, Teddy in one arm and the bottle in the other hand. He took it readily, gulping down the formula in every suck. He chuckled at his ravenous godson, gazing at him with soft eyes, marveling at such a perfect being.

Giving time for the liquid to settle in the small belly, Harry carried Teddy as he found a blanket to set out on the floor. Getting the mobile gym thingy he had found in the baby section of a store, Harry set it up and put Teddy on his back under it, his small dark eyes following the bright colors. Setting a ten-minute timer, Harry laid on his side, watching Teddy try and grab the little objects but failing. He would occasionally help the little man and laugh when Teddy would work himself up over not being able to properly hold them.

After ten minutes, Harry grabbed Teddy and switched him to his tummy, chuckling further when he began to voice his displeasure at the new arrangement.

"You don't like tummy time? No, you don't. No, you don't. Is Harry being mean to you?" he cooed in the baby voice he had developed over the past two months. This did nothing but agitate Teddy until Harry gave in and picked him up, all complaints instantly silenced.

"You're gonna have to get used to it. You can't spend all your time on your back," he said as he bopped his nose, getting nothing but a yawn in return. "Let's get you a new nappy and then you can take a nap, how does that sound?"

A tired Teddy was the best when changing his nappy: off, wipe, cream, new, clothes, blanket, done. It took a grand total of two minutes compared to his five and multiple diaper change when he first started.

Bouncing the tired boy, Harry waited for the small eyes to shut before he placed him in his pack-n-play.

As he straightened up, a knock sounded at his door, penetrating the calm he had managed to maintain for the last two hours. Looking around the room, Harry's eyes widened, _How were Teddy's things all over again?!_

Another knock.

There was nothing he could do about the mess now so he took a deep breath and made his way to the door, flicking his wand in Teddy's direction to put up a silencing ward.

* * *

Klaus could hear the thumping heartbeat of his son and hid a chuckle. It seems his son had lost the confidence he had had in the woods.

The door swung open and he raised an eyebrow at his disheveled appearance and the clear spit-up on his shoulder.

"Ahh – merlin! I'm sorry, I thought…I mean, you're early! Not to say I wasn't…"

Deciding he had rambled and embarrassed himself enough, Klaus graciously interrupted, "Why don't you invite me in and we finish our conversation."

Harry flushed, subconsciously wiping at his shirt when he saw the quality of Klaus' clothes, making a face when his hand accidentally wiped through Teddy's earlier spit-up.

"Right…come in, just try to be quiet. I just put Teddy down."

Klaus easily stepped through the doorway, instantly looking around the hotel room. It was a nice setup, he could tell Harry had paid a pretty penny for the room. The smell caught his attention first before his eyes found the source. The little crib on the other side of the room near the seating area.

He walks over as Harry pulls a clean shirt from Teddy's bag and quickly changes, fingering his wand in his back pants pocket.

"He's a wolf." It wasn't a question. Klaus could smell it on him. Harry had failed to mention that his godson was a werewolf. He's cute; he wonders if he can use Teddy to control Harry if he decides to go against him. It's a fleeting thought, one he won't discard just yet.

Harry moved to the other side, close enough to protect Teddy if necessary. "His father was bitten by a werewolf. We don't know if Teddy has the gene. Remus – his father – was the one to help me through my transitions and he figured out that there were two separate species of werewolves: those born to it and those bitten. I was born with it while Remus was bitten."

So he had someone to coach him through the transitions; that eased a worry he hadn't realized he had.

"And how long have you been a wolf?" It was a question he had wondered since he had woken up in the woods. It had to have been a few months, Harry being too comfortable waking up and having custody of his godson meant this Remus was gone.

"It was just before my 16th birthday. Had a proper freak out when the pain came and then I was in Chantry Wood feeling like I was finally balanced." And he had been, all the anger and agitation that had been building up had disappeared. "When the next full moon came, we realized that I wasn't forced to transition."

So he was like him, not bound by the full moon. He was a different kind of hybrid, being a witch and a wolf.

Klaus stepped back from Teddy, letting Harry relax, moving instead to the center of the room.

"I want you to come to Chicago with me. I have an old witch friend there who can tell us how you were able to be born."

Harry moved to the front of Teddy's pack-n-play, considering Klaus' words, remembering the tail end of their conversation.

"I don't understand why you were so shocked I had magic? There are werewolves with magic in England and Europe. Remus had magic as well."

Harry didn't know what matter to focus on: his father convinced he can't have children or that he believed werewolves can't have magic.

"It is considered a curse, those born into the werewolf gene. A curse that does not allow duality. You can be one or the other, never both. The werewolf your friend was, the curse intertwines with their DNA like a virus."

That did make sense but if it was true then how did Harry keep his magic when he changed? Now he could see why his father wanted answers. But he also said it was another witch he wanted to see. He wasn't sure how far his fame went outside of the UK and he wasn't about to disclose to his newly found father that he was famous because that would require telling him about his parents and the war.

"So you trust her?"

At that, Klaus gave a toothy smile, imparting wise words to his son, "You never trust a witch but I do know her price."

She was also the only witch who could tell him why he couldn't make hybrids. Killing two birds with one stone, as the saying goes.

He could see the hesitancy in Harry's eyes as they flickered between the two others in the room. He could tell he was weighing the risk against Teddy and the desire to find out what made him different.

"I own a place in Chicago, it's well maintained and has excellent security. Little Teddy will be safe there. Besides, a road trip will be the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other!"

Harry was wary of the cheer in the other's voice but had to concede he had a point. And didn't he say he would give him a chance? A road trip may not be ideal, especially with a three-month-old, but it would have to do.

"Fantastic!"

Harry really didn't like the cheer in his father's voice.

* * *

Harry moved around Klaus, picking up Teddy's blanket and toys before putting them in his travel bag. His personal bag was in his room which he asked Klaus to retrieve while he situated all of Teddy's things.

Klaus gladly took the reluctant request, taking his time to examine the little life his son had built. It was deeply impersonal but he figured living hotel to hotel, there wasn't time to become homely. He flickered through a book that was on the bed, a little late night reading perhaps…except for the detailed spells.

He found Harry's suitcase, styled as an old-fashioned trunk, one that had gone out of style decades ago. Very inconvenient to travel with.

…he stands corrected. The trunk was light, almost weightless.

So, Harry had a few tricks up his sleeves? They were going to have much to talk about on their journey.

He comes out to see everything packed up, even the crib. Another ability of Harry's. The boy in question had his godson in his arms, rocking him gently to get him back to sleep.

"Shhh…shhh…It's okay…it's okay."

Harry let out a sigh of relief when Teddy's eyes closed, falling back to sleep. He gently put him in his carrier, waving Klaus ahead.

Harry closed the door with his magic seeing as both hands were otherwise occupied. Making their way to the parking lot, he had to let out a cough and a pointed look when Klaus headed to the fancy looking sports car. He paused, looking to see what Harry wanted only to look in disbelief when he pointed to another car.

Harry held up the carrier like it explained everything. He looked back and forth between the car and the baby, knowing there was no winning this argument.

"Bloody hell."

Harry bit his lip trying to hold back his laughter as he connected the carrier to the car seat in his rented SUV with the sticker 'Baby on Board'.

They made it 20 minutes into their drive before Teddy woke up screaming.

Klaus wanted to slam his head on the steering wheel; it was going to be a long drive to Chicago.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourteen plus hour drive to Chicago was by far the worst experience of Klaus' thousand-year existence and his son seemed to get some sort of sick amusement at his growing frustration. They had to pull over at rest stops no less than five times to feed and change Teddy. By the time they were in Ohio, he was half tempted to compel the baby asleep just so he could have some sanity when they reached the Windy City.

Elijah would be proud of him with the restraint he was showing.

Harry and Teddy were both asleep when Klaus finally entered the outskirts of Chicago and he was pulling into valet when Harry began to stir.

He noted the brief stiffening as Harry reached for something by his arm before he relaxed. He must not have recognized his surroundings when he woke up. It was an interesting observation as most people didn't have such a noticeable reaction.

Yawning, Harry opened the door, stretching and cracking his back when he stepped on solid ground for the first time in a few hours. He kept an ear on the directions Klaus was giving to the valet as he unlatched Teddy's carrier and grabbed his diaper bag.

Harry took a moment to take in his surroundings and marvel at the city. It was nothing to New York City or London but it was still impressive.

Klaus finished his conversation with the bellhop, giving him one of his charming smiles and a pat on the shoulder before making his way back to Harry, taking the diaper bag from his son to 'help' him.

"Let's go, love. Someone will bring our bags up shortly. For now, let's get the little wolf settled."

Little wolf? More like the devil incarnate! The little monster was lucky not to have been compelled to silence. For one, he's sure Harry wouldn't appreciate it and for another, it would be a horrible way to reveal his vampirism to his son.

Bloody hell and Rebekah loved – no, wanted – children!? Well, good. She could watch the two when he undaggered her later. Maybe that would be a good enough present for her forgiveness this time.

Harry was no stranger to extravagance as he was finally using some of the money his family had left him but he still wasn't used to the luxury wealth brought people. And his father was definitely wealthy and familiar to such extravagance. Harry followed Klaus to the penthouse which was already furnished and equipped to handle a baby, how he had managed that in such a short time, he wasn't sure. Maybe he called while Harry and Teddy had been asleep?

"I have business to take care of but I'll be back once I find my witch." Harry nodded absentmindedly, mouth still open in disbelief as he took in the penthouse he would be staying in. The Dursley's would lose their mind if they could see him now. He could just imagine the bulging vein on Vernon's neck finally popping.

As Klaus shut the door, Harry made his way to the kitchen to start making formula for Teddy. It was time for his breakfast and he wanted to get him a bath and clean clothes before it got any later.

* * *

Klaus had Stefan on the phone the second he was out of the hotel.

"Meet me at Gloria's in 40 minutes. I sent you the address."

He was giddy and impatient. He wasn't used to not knowing things and he wanted answers and he wanted them now! He was done waiting.

He was happy to see that Stefan still listened to and followed his orders even if he wasn't in the vicinity. He really was a man of his word.

They walked into a bar Stefan knew looked familiar as his memories from the '20s told him this used to be his hunting ground.

"Look's familiar, doesn't it?"

"Can't believe this place is still here." And he really can't. With everything that happened to it, he could tell the years had been kind to the establishment.

The bar was empty as they walked further in, the reason being it was still early morning, much too soon to be drinking for any normal person.

They were halfway into the bar before a woman walks out of the back door and Stefan recognizes her: Gloria.

"You gotta be kidding me," she asks in disbelief, dishrag over her shoulder and hand on her hip.

Finally. Klaus turns towards her, his lips upturned to showcase his dimples but everyone there could see how forced his act was.

"So, a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender –," Gloria cuts him off before his joke can go any further.

"Stop. You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny," she interrupted the hybrid without a care in the world that he had ended people for much less. "I remember you," she directs to Stefan as Klaus moves from behind the younger vampire, face reflecting his brief annoyance before smoothing it over.

"You're Gloria."

"Mm-hmm," she looked like she could eat Stefan for breakfast, the way she was looking down on him.

"Shouldn't you be…" Stefan had his hand in the air, head tilted to the side to convey his confusion.

"Old and dead?" She smiled to take away some of the tension, "Now if I die, who's gonna run this place? Huh?"

Klaus was next to Stefan now, observing Gloria. He could tell that his presence had put her on edge.

"Gloria is a very powerful witch."

The other two went quiet at the tone Klaus used. It was one Stefan had become all too familiar with in their months together which is why he didn't argue when Klaus dismissed him to make a drink.

"You look ravishing, by the way." It was almost hollow, the way he said it. And Gloria knew the hybrid was on the brink of a murder spree if he couldn't even muster his usual charm behind his sweet-talking. They both sat at an empty table, Klaus leaning back like he hadn't a care in the world, hands followed in his lap.

"I know why you're here," she let out a sigh before continuing, "A hybrid out to make more hybrids…that kinda news travels," she could see the hidden snarl.

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse!"

"Obviously you did something wrong," she sighs in exasperation at the glower and huff thrown her way. "Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old…we'd have to contact the witch who created it."

Klaus felt dead at that declaration. That was the last person he wanted to talk to about the curse.

"Well, that would be the Original Witch." His mother, but that goes unspoken as it has for a thousand years. "She's very dead."

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help."

It was always the same with all these witches. Always finding a loophole to further annoy him.

"Bring me Rebekah."

That was an easy concession.

"As a matter of fact, I was just on my way to retrieve my dear sister. Which brings me to my other request," Gloria rose an eyebrow, prompting him to continue, "I recently met someone who has…thrown me for a loop, you could say."

"Someone has managed to grab Klaus Mikaelson's attention and they're not dead…this must be a special someone indeed."

He only raises an eyebrow at her, daring her to question him further. Thankfully, they are interrupted by Stefan who demands to know why they are in a picture together.

* * *

Klaus returns to the penthouse after briefly explaining their history together with Stefan and pulling the dagger from Rebekah. Knowing it would take up to an hour for her to wake up, he ordered Stefan to find her a snack and explain the situation to Rebekah.

He enters the penthouse with an audible sigh, rubbing at the migraine this was causing. Stefan, Rebekah, his mother, Harry…this was shaping up to be a stressful day but if he could get answers to at least one of his questions, this headache would be worth it.

"How'd it go?"

He looks up to see Harry casually flicking through channels, Teddy nestled in the crook of his arm, pacifier contently in his mouth.

He ignores the little tug in his chest and steps further into the room, making his way to the liquor.

"A few minor hiccups that are being dealt with as we speak." He took a shot and then another before setting the tumbler aside. Drinking could wait.

"We need to go. Place monitoring spells or something on the boy so we can leave," Klaus waved his hand dismissively.

Harry threw him a dirty look at the abrupt demand. Teddy was a baby, not some pet to leave at his convenience.

"We," Harry pointed to Teddy and himself, "are a package deal. His safety is my safety so I would appreciate it if you weren't so dismissive of my godson. The second I think you're putting my kid in danger, I. Will. End. You."

The magic could almost crackle in the air as it flowed off him, controlled by his emotions. Gathering the three-month-old into his embrace, Harry moved to the room he had claimed as his where he had a crib set up. Slamming the door closed behind him, Harry set about warding the place before calling on Kreacher to have him watch the baby while he was gone. He was on edge, something about this whole thing felt off to him and it had him on a very short fuse.

Outside the room, Klaus stared at the door for two seconds before letting out a scream of rage and throwing his tumbler against the wall.

Who did that brat think he was!? Threatening him like that! Son or not, he would tear apart anyone who spoke to him like that!

…But at the same time, he had never felt power like that before. It was like his voice alone had the power to kill him. He had felt the hair on his neck and arms stand on end as goosebumps spread down his arms. He had yet to see a fraction of Harry's power and if he was indeed a hybrid, there was no telling what other power lay dormant inside him, waiting to be unleashed upon the world.

Harry marched out of the bedroom and out the door with barely a glance to Klaus.

Argh! Kids were madness! This was why he stayed away from the hyper-emotional little devils.

* * *

Barely holding back from doing something that might end badly for him, Klaus led them back to Gloria's bar, opening the door for Harry to enter.

Immediately, an ominous feeling overtook Harry as he felt the power coursing through this place. This was a bad idea, they shouldn't have come here.

"And who is this little cutie?" a voice speaks from the bar.

Harry zeroes in on her, noting the short, white hair and hidden wrinkles. This lady is older than she appears but it's not only her magic that saturates this ground. He backs away slowly, every instinct telling him to get out of here, could feel his wolf clawing to get out.

Klaus, noting the difference in his son, steps forward to introduce him, keeping a watchful (distrustful) eye on the witch.

"He is the other reason I am here. This is Harry," he pauses for the dramatics, "my son."

It was almost worth it just to see her choke and sputter in shock.

Disbelieving eyes flicker between the two, asking how it is possible to which Klaus leans on the back of a chair, eyes alight with the promise of pain if she were to refuse.

"And that, love, is what I was hoping you could find the answer to."

"How are you so sure this boy is your son and not a supernatural kid looking to make a name for himself by tricking the Original Hybrid?" she demanded before looking back to Harry, studying him. She could see similarities between the two but she had seen that hair, those eyes, that nose, and that face on a thousand other people who had made their way through her bar over the last century. What made this boy stand out?

Harry bristled at the blatant accusation that he was lying. His hand twinged; a troublemaker he may be but a liar he was not.

Klaus actually let out a chuckle at that before flipping the chair he was leaning on, around, to sit in, motioning Harry to come forward. Harry hesitantly approached, standing next to his father.

"Three reasons, love. One, no one would be stupid enough to try and trick me with something so far-fetched. Two, Harry didn't even recognize me or my name." He raised an eyebrow meaningfully at that and Harry wanted to know why that was such a big deal. Why would someone want to trick his father into thinking he had a kid and why should he know his name? Was his father famous or something? That would explain the enemies he talked about. "And three, people lie but not scents. Harry is mine!" he growled possessively.

Harry felt something tighten in his chest. For so long, all he had wanted was to be accepted by his family. He had given up on that dream years ago but now, here he was, thousands of miles from home, with his father who had claimed him after only knowing him for two days.

"But you were a vampire when he was conceived! Vampires cannot procreate! It goes against the balance of nature!"

Harry choked on air, whipping around to stare at Klaus who had neglected to inform him that he was also part vampire…or had been a vampire? This was so confusing now! Is that what she meant when she called him the Original Hybrid?

Klaus gives an unapologetic shrug, it was going to come out eventually.

"But how!? I mean, magic and werewolf…we have that all the time. But a werewolf and vampire? That's impossible!"

"I was the only one of my kind, until you."

Gloria felt the power blow through the room, sweeping invisibly around them, reflecting the turmoil of its user. The boy was a witch? And if what the two were saying was true…he was also a werewolf. This wasn't right, it went against nature itself!

She took a step forward and Harry mirrored her in the opposite direction. All his senses were screaming at him to leave, that there was danger! Her hand reaches out and Klaus is quick to intercept it, grip tightening in a warning, his narrowed eyes drilling holes into her.

Gloria gives a tight smile of her own, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice, knowing it would give her away immediately.

"I need to get a read on him, I can channel some of my power through him to get an understanding of his nature." Klaus releases her wrist but moves to stand, giving a small nod to Harry that it was okay.

But Harry didn't want her to touch him, didn't want her magic anywhere near him but before he could move his body, she had his shoulder in her grip and they were both frozen in place.

It feels wrong, so wrong! He fights to get her out, his magic swelling up to push out the invader but that only seems to strengthen the connection.

"You're not just a hybrid…there's magic here I have never seen before, magic that comes from within you! But it is in balance with your other side and your wolf."

His wolf! Calling on its strength, he wrestles his arm away, leaving deep lacerations on Gloria who didn't even react, lost in a vision of sorts.

Fear, fear like she had never felt before welled up within her at the images she was seeing! This was their future? Fire and destruction, the balance broken, witches dead! And at the center, Harry Potter, claws and FANGS out, magic visibly whipping around him as all fell away before him. Cities would fall to his power if he so chose, an intermingling of species created and sired to him, the Original Family back together and stronger than ever before.

"You're an abomination!"

Only due to his centuries of experience was Klaus able to detect the change in the witch, the fear that permeated around her, calling out to Harry as he moved to stop her.

Harry dropped his wand into his hand, spells leaving his lips before he could even think. It was his flight or fight response that had developed over the last three years. It was how he made it back from the graveyard, how he survived the ministry, and how he made it out of the war.

It was a combination of a shield and blasting spell that put some distance between the two witches, Klaus already at his side – abandoning his attempted murder the moment he saw Harry on his knees.

"Are you hurt?" It was more of a demand than a question but all present could hear the change in his voice, the underlying fear that hadn't been there before.

He pulled himself to his feet, brushing off his father's concern, "I'm fine, it was only the backlash from my spell."

It was more than a backlash. That had been a powerful spell Gloria had cast and he almost hadn't been able to stop it. He could feel something foreign in the room, something Gloria was drawing from to give her her strength.

There was a humming surrounding them, a buzz of anticipation to the oncoming storm.

Klaus took Harry's elbow in a tight grip when he saw him wobble to his feet.

In the brief moment he had taken his eyes off the traitorous witch, she struck, sending her strongest aneurysm spell at the two. It took Harry down immediately, sending him into a flashback of the pain he had from Voldemort. The pain of feeling like his head was splitting open and there was nothing he could do. To the battle, to the murder at Gringotts, to his OWL exams…

He was spiraling – he couldn't breathe! – he had to pull himself out of this!

He couldn't breathe, his hand clutching at his head, eyes watering in both fear and pain.

Just when he thought it would never stop, that this was how he was going to die, the pain disappeared. He just laid there, curling into a ball, breathing in his stuttered breaths and willing away all the memories that had surfaced. He needed to be in the here and now.

* * *

The second he felt the spell hit, Klaus went for Gloria. Her spell did nothing to him, not with the rage coursing through him. His eyes shift to yellow as veins appeared on his face. He was going to tear her apart!

Seeing him come, Gloria slashed her hand through the air and chairs and tables followed with everything glass exploding around them, crashing into Klaus but doing nothing to impede him from his goal.

He could see that she was burning out, she wasn't powerful enough to maintain this magic and if she wasn't careful, she would die from it. Not that she would live to see it either way.

He had her by her throat in seconds, growling at her. A bell chimed in the distance, masking the sound of a snapping neck.

Her body fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes and the oppressive force that had blanketed the bar was finally gone.

He didn't even savor the kill, not feeling anything from it. A betrayal from a once thought friend was nothing new but it should've brought a familiar righteous rage, the need to make her suffer…but he felt nothing of the kind.

No, this was a different feeling, it gripped at his heart, something he had rarely felt in his thousand years as a vampire and even then it had always been directed at his siblings.

Fear

Harry was still on the ground, the shaking minute by now as he gathered his bearings. The wounds he had sustained from the flying furniture and the broken glass were already healing.

* * *

A grounding hand clasped his shoulder, pulling him from his memories.

He let out a shuddering breath as he opened his eyes to meet a face that was becoming more and more familiar and welcomed.

Taking as deep a breath as he could, Harry pushed himself to his feet and let the air rush out of his lungs when he was standing.

He hadn't been in a fight since the last battle only two months ago. He couldn't lose it here, not in front of his father who would ask questions, a father who also happened to be a vampire!

Klaus had many questions but right now, he had to get Harry back to the hotel where he would be safe.

A storm was coming and if witches wanted his son dead, they would get their war!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry shrugged off Klaus' hand that went to his shoulder. He wasn't fragile and right now, he didn't know what to think about anything. After the discovery of his bloodline over two years ago, he thought he knew everything he needed about himself, that there could be no more surprises but he was wrong.

What more did he not know about himself? Why did that witch call him an abomination and attack him? He knew what her intent was. She had wanted him dead but more than that, she was fearful, fearful of him.

And that attack had felt similar to the Cruciatus Curse, bringing back memories he had spent the last few months trying to bury.

A shiver when down his spine, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Klaus sneered down at the body of the witch he had been acquainted with for over a century. She had grown bold but more than that, she had been driven by a fear great enough to risk his wrath. Something about his son had scared her enough to attack him, ensuring the certainty of her death. And that was the problem. Gloria was a powerful witch in her own right but she was not stupid enough to think she could do any harm against him. It was one of her redeeming qualities.

What had she seen when she touched Harry? She had to have seen or felt something because that was when the change happened. Did it have anything to do with the power he had felt earlier?

Ignoring his son's protests, he gripped his upper arm and ran them out of the bar, back to the hotel. The fewer people who saw them right now, the better. He didn't know who was his enemy and he needed his sister more than ever. She would be his rock and unyielding defender in the coming war. Right now, everyone not a Mikaelson was an enemy.

Harry was bent at the knees when the world finally stopped rushing by, trying desperately to calm his stomach. Of course, vampires have super speed and his father was…part vampire. He hadn't had a chance to get himself under control before Klaus had zoomed them away and he was starving off a rising panic attack. He had to physically stop himself from grabbing for his wand at the slightest of movements, reminding himself that he wasn't at war anymore and that there were no Death Eaters after him.

Klaus left Harry in the lobby as he went to 'talk' with the hotel staff.

"If anyone comes in asking about either my son or myself, you are to call me immediately. Any delay in these orders or if something is to happen to Harry while I am away, you are to take this nice little pen you have here, and stab yourself with it until you die. Am I understood?"

Klaus could see the fear in the staffer's eyes as he swallowed with difficulty but nodded his consent as if he had a choice.

Satisfied, Klaus returns to Harry and his brow furrows. Now with a second to analyze the situation, he could conclude that his instincts had been right about his son. There was more to him than he was willing to part with.

His reactions at the bar had been too quick and practiced for him to be unfamiliar with battle. He had seen more than his fair share of fights if his spaced-out expression was anything to go by.

Despite being away from the bar, he was barely operating as is and he could see the little tremors tearing across his body that Harry was desperately trying to hide in his hunched form. Not to mention the smell of adrenaline and cortisol. He was hypervigilant yet it wasn't directed to his surroundings. Harry was lost in his own mind, more than likely reliving bad memories if experience taught him anything.

"Follow me, Little Wolf."

Harry shook himself from his memories, clinging to that voice for strength – an anchor to the present.

"Don't call me that." There was little heat to the demand.

Klaus felt a smile curl at his lips. If he remembered correctly, that was the first thing his mother, Lily, had said to him as well.

No words are said on the elevator ride up to their room though Klaus could tell Harry was itching to ask something but didn't have the courage to voice it yet.

Half pushing his son into the room, he ordered the boy not to open the door for anyone but himself. He needed Harry to stay here, where it was safe until he could get his sister. He had to know what power the boy holds and if it will be a threat to himself.

Harry stands in the entryway, biting his lip and clenching his hands as he struggles to find the right words.

"She said you were a vampire," he can see his words freeze Klaus in his exit, "But I saw you shift into a wolf. How is that possible and how am I alive?"

He looks to Klaus with a lost expression. This trip was never supposed to turn into this. All he wanted to do was find his family. Instead, he seemed to have walked into another battle that he knew nothing about.

"That's what I am going to find out."

Harry stares at the retreating back of the man who is his father until the door closes behind him. He finally releases his clenched hands only to see blood dripping to the floor. He had lost control of his shifting and his claws had drawn blood from his hand.

This drew even more troubling realizations because he had never needed to shift in such short intervals. It had only been a day since he had last shifted yet he could feel the wolf just under his skin, itching to get out. Itching to rip apart those who threaten him and those he loved.

* * *

An angry Original often resulted in bloodshed, copious amounts of bloodshed. If Stefan played his cards right, he would not be part of the bloodshed today.

Klaus stomped towards the storage unit he had sent Stefan to earlier, hoping for Stefan's survival that he had followed his directions to a T and would be meeting him there.

He was already beyond aggravated and it was a wonder only one person had died so far today. Now, he just needed to retrieve his sister and whatever it was Gloria needed from her. He could always find another witch to do a spell, that was no problem. His issue now lies in calming his sister enough to where he could introduce her to Harry.

He gives pause when he enters the unit and there at the door is a dead guard, no doubt drained of blood.

So she wanted to play games, did she?

"Come now sister, are the games really necessary?" he drawled, turning to see if he could catch sight of her.

Before he could make a full circle, a dagger found its way into his heart, no doubt a fitting response given their last interaction.

He pulls it out, nonetheless, unimpressed, done with the games today.

"You know that won't kill me."

"True, but I'd hoped it'd hurt more," was her cutting reply as she licked the blood still running from her fangs.

It was an endless game they played and Rebekah could see that this time was different. Her brother was on edge, which he never was when he awoke her from her coffin.

"What's happened?" her hawk eyes almost dissecting him.

It was always difficult to hide things from Rebekah, she was too astute for her own good…on matters other than her love life that was.

"Not here. I'll explain in due course. For now, do you have anything of mother's that could be used to contact her?"

Rebekah reached to her collarbone where her necklace had rested for a thousand years and grasps at empty space. Her eyes blew wide and she frantically looked around.

"WHERE IS IT!?"

Klaus grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her, "You lost it!?"

"I didn't lose it! I had it before you daggered me!"

Klaus raged at yet another failure today while Rebekah tore apart her coffin lining, looking desperately for her necklace, the last tangible reminder of her mother.

Stefan stood near the entrance, not daring to enter the unit. He had never seen Klaus this angry before. Sure he had seen him homicidal but this was something else. This was beyond desperation. This was intentional and direct; he was pissed at someone or something that had crossed him. He wondered briefly if Gloria was still alive as she was the only person he knew Klaus had talked with today, before shoving that thought aside. He needed to worry about his own life and not some witch he happened to know over eight decades ago. And right now, his survival was not looking too assured if he stepped into this unit while two Originals were having meltdowns.

Klaus grabbed Rebekah by the upper arm, dragging her to the exit, pausing to give Stefan one last order, "And you're to go clean up the bar and dispose of Gloria's body.

Stefan's eyes widened, mind racing at what could've prompted Klaus to kill the witch trying to help him.

"Gloria? Gloria's dead? What is happening, Nik!?"

Klaus doesn't answer, speeding them away before Stefan even has a chance to respond.

His mind wanders to his encounter early today and what this turn of events means. Elena was still in the city and with Klaus in an ever changing mood, she wasn't safe. He had to do his best to keep the man placated.

He entered the bar and immediately saw the distruction. So there had been a fight and by the looks of it, Gloria had fought back.

He carefully stepped over the shards of glass and broken wood, surveying the course of the battle: it didn't make sense. A witch of Gloria's strength wouldn't've put up much of a fight against Klaus yet why was there blood far away from the body and glass concentrated in two different spots? And there, close to the exit, was a circular area clean of any debris almost like someone was standing – no, laying there.

And it was with that information slotting in place that Stefan was able to conclude that Klaus and Gloria hadn't been alone, there had been someone else here, someone that Klaus had protected. But who? He had been with the man for months and he had shown no evidence of being with another person or gave the slightest bit of indication that he was going to Gloria again.

And the scene wasn't what he was used to when dealing with a Klaus murder. There was more intimancy. With this, there was no blood or evidence of suffering. A quick snap of the neck, a straight kill, unlike the Klaus he had come to know over the last few months together.

"Hello, brother."

Stefan slowy stands from his crouched position, turning to face the intruder: his brother, Damon. And where Damon is, Elena is not far to follow.

Bingo. She walks into, hand over her mouth at the destruction of the bar.

"I told Elena to leave! Chicago isn't safe for her! Klaus can't make hybrids and that's because Elena is still alive – which he doesn't know yet but he will if you don't leave! Something happened to piss him off enough to kill the only witch he thought could help him find answers!"

Damon sauntered in, face set as he took in his renegade brother. "I can't do that, brother. You saved my life and now I'm here to return the favor."

"I didn't save your life only for you to throw it away! This is my decision and I don't want to be with you anymore, Elena. I don't want to be saved by you, Damon. I made this deal so I have to live with the consequences."

Damon could see the hidden pain and knew exactly what he was doing because it was something he had learned from his big brother. And Stefan was stubborn, unmoving. If this was truly what he had set his mind to, there was no getting him to listen to reason. A grimace crossed his face at the thought of leaving his brother like this, vulnerable and in pain but he could see they had the same goal, they would always have the same goal: protect Elena.

Stefan watched them go – Elena close to tears – with a blank face. This was for the best, he had to remind himself. If he was right about today, there were new players on the board and one of them was an unknown but all of them posed a threat.

* * *

**To be honest, I'm not that happy with this chapter but it is what it is at this point as I wanted this posted over two weeks ago. We were supposed to have the Rebekah-Harry meeting this chapter but stuff kept coming up and by the pace of the chapter, I would need probably 5k to get there.**

**Let me know your thoughts on it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For some reason I am incapable of posting at decent hours soooo, yeah, here you guys go. Rebekah-Harry meeting will take place next chapter for those wondering. There will be domestic fluff in the coming chapters before shit hits the fan, so there's that to look forward to lol**

* * *

Klaus sped them to his hotel, his thoughts in a jumble, trying to understand how all his plans could be failing. Since he had broken his curse, nothing had gone his way, all his plans unraveling at every turn!

He was the Original Hybrid! He was the most powerful creature! He had lived a thousand years and he would not let this go unanswered even if it meant killing all who got in his way.

But first things first, his sister.

He knew Rebekah would inevitably discover how much society had changed in the last century and he could not deal with those insistent questions he knew she would throw at him. This wasn't their first rodeo, as the Americans would say. She had found herself waking up in different centuries many a times and she was always quick to acclimate to the new society. This time would be no different. But she would let him know how much of an inconvenience it was to her in the meantime.

Rebekah yanked her arm out of her brother's grasp, pushing him away.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Nik!?" she demanded, her hair a curly mess as it fell from its up-do style. "Why did you truly bring me back? If it was the necklace you were after, you would've taken it from my desiccating body."

He refused to flinch at the harsh truth; his sister always knew right where to stab the knife. And in a rarity, he decided he had to be upfront with her. No half-truths and lies.

"In your absence – it's a shockingly new development, I assure you – I seem to have acquired a son. After going through the relatively short list of which siblings I could trust not to betray me, it was concluded that you were the only one I could trust with this information," he gestured with his hand, pointing to her as his mouth formed a straight line.

Rebekah scoffed when her brother started talking, wondering what little abused orphan boy Nik had decided to adopt, ignoring the ache in her heart at the terrible reminder of Marcel and his horrific death.

Klaus could hear and see the disbelief on his sister's face. He took a step forward trying to convey the truth in his body language as well as his words, "I assure you, the boy is my biological son, your nephew."

What little breath she had left her lungs as it felt like she was punched in the gut. While he may be a cruel bastard, family was something he would never – could never – lie about.

"You're not lying?"

It wasn't really a question but it was all she could articulate as she tried to wrap her mind around her brother – the feared Klaus Mikaelson – fathering a child. In all their centuries, despite all her hopes and wishes, she never believed their line would continue. How could it when all of them were vampires? But now, Nik comes to her with this miraculous news and all she can wonder is, how? She voiced her question.

Klaus knew he had ensnared Rebekah. She may be pissed at him but she had always been inquisitive by nature and right now, this news was more important than being mad at him. Just like he had hoped.

"I am still trying to find those answers myself. I had hoped Gloria could provide me with answers but after calling my son an abomination, she proceeded to try and kill him. And now I am no further to finding answers on why my hybrids are failing and how exactly I have a son!"

They are outside the room door now and Klaus takes a glance at it. He didn't want to disturb Harry if the boy was resting. He'd watch his volume.

Rebekah processes that information, focusing on two important pieces.

"You broke the curse?" After a thousand years, her brother had finally done it. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, not knowing what other changes the curse may have kept hidden.

"Yes, but I cannot create hybrids! And my son is not only part werewolf, he has magic as well. We can extrapolate that information and conclude that he also has a dormant vampire part as well." He wanted to throw his hands up but that was unbecoming and he was not throwing a tantrum.

She glanced at the only door on this floor, wondering just what she would find beyond it. Would it be a mini-Klaus who was cruel and manipulative or would it be her brother who had been kind and sweet?

"So when do I get to meet this son of yours? Based on what you've said, he seems to be living up to your legacy of evil incarnate."

Rebekah's eyes widen before quickly schooling her features when she takes in her brother's reaction to her words. The brother she remembered would've been overjoyed at having a child that inspired such fear in the witches but that wasn't his reaction. If anything, she found anger lining his face, not triumph.

"This is not a time to joke around, Rebekah. Unknown forces are plotting against me! Against this family! Harry has the potential to be more powerful than me but he doesn't know how to wield that power; he is a vulnerability." She could see the familiar paranoia circling Klaus, driving him deeper into his one-man battle against the world. "You weren't there, you didn't see Gloria's face when she touched Harry! She was drawing on power not her own that was strong enough to briefly stop me." He didn't mean for it to come out as an accusation but when he worked himself deep into his paranoia, he backed himself into a corner until it was him against the world.

She was familiar with this unprovoked rage but it didn't make her any less angry or spiteful, aiming right where she knew it would hurt. "And why wasn't I there, Nik?! Because you put a dagger in my heart and locked me in a coffin for ninety years!"

She was satisfied to see the flinch as he finally turned his face away from her, ashamed. "You," he says accusingly, "You were going to abandon me…this family. You wouldn't've stood a chance against Mikael alone."

"No, Nik. I wasn't abandoning this family. I just wanted to live my life, like a normal person."

He grits his teeth at the familiar, age-old argument. This was why he hadn't undaggered Rebekah in decades, even with the rumors of Mikael's imprisonment. She had always been the best at digging the dagger in deep. Her weapons were words and her words were poison.

"Regardless of my past transgressions, I need you, my sister. I cannot do this alone."

And it is with that confession that Rebekah knows something is shifting in her brother. Klaus, the Original Vampire, never asked for help. He took and took with no regard to the collateral. There was a desperation about him and it wasn't regarding his failure with the hybrids. For the first time in decades, if not centuries, Klaus had an opportunity for someone to care for him unconditionally, only knowing him as Klaus, the father, and not Klaus, the Hybrid. There were no strings in this relationship that was forming and it was something Klaus hadn't had in centuries and from what little she could observe what he was parting with, her brother was opening himself up to that idea, even if he didn't notice yet. Even if he hid it under the facade of gaining power or defeating a powerful enemy, Klaus cared for this boy.

So as his sister, it was her duty to protect their little family and save this fragile piece of redemption that dangled before her brother. With he charming swagger that she had no problem pulling off in an outdated flapper dress and birds nest hair, Rebekah demanded to be taken shopping before meeting the littlest Mikaelson.

"There's no bloody way I'll meet my nephew looking like this," she emphasized by moving her hand in a downward motion over her attire with an expectant look on her face.

It isn't an argument Klaus feels like having and she did make a valid point. Harry would have more questions if his aunt showed up bloody and in clothes from the Twenties. He had avoided mentioning that he had daggered his siblings and kept them in coffins, had actually avoided the whole sibling things as a whole. Knowing that particular truth would sure endear him to his son so he acquiesced to his sister's demands.

Rebekah waits almost impatiently as Klaus disappears into the room for a few moments before coming back out, his face drawn taut.

She follows him to the lobby, compelling a well-dressed lady to kindly lend her some clothes. Walking in Chicago in a flapper dress with blood stains would draw too much attention and they were looking to remain on the down-low for the time being.

* * *

Klaus, knowing his little sister's taste in fashion always leaned towards expensive, high-end fashion, took her to the designer shops of Chicago. It was going to be a long day…

Correction, it was going to be a long night as well.

It took Rebekah a few hours to become comfortable with how little clothes women of the twenty-first century wore but once she tried on every style of clothes, she had a mission. Walking over to one of the fashion stylists at their current store, Rebekah kindly 'asked' for her opinion on her selected wardrobe. She also 'politely asked' for the store to remain open until she had finished.

Klaus sunk deeper into his chair, desperately needing something stronger than the wine next to him.

Glancing at his watch, he sees they had been at this for over six hours. Motioning the other employee over, Klaus compelled her, "Why don't you be a dear and offer yourself to my darling sister? All this shopping must've made her absolutely famished, don't you agree."

His sister taken care of, he retreats to the hotel to check on Harry and Teddy. He also needs to compel the night staff with the instructions he had left with their day counterparts.

He enters quietly, not wanting to disturb the magic-user who had already proven he had no issue throwing spells his way. He expects both boys to be asleep – and they are – but only one is sleeping soundly.

Klaus pauses outside the bedroom door, transfixed on the conflict taking place on the bed. He can see the turmoil going through his son, see the physical manifestation of his nightmares that are plaguing him as he tosses and turns, sheets kicked off the bed. It brings forward the whimpers he had heard in the car ride here and the jumpiness Harry had upon waking. He can smell sweat permeating the room, see how it slings to Harry's thin shirt and how it runs down his face. His breath comes in short bursts as his heart threatens to pound out of his chest.

It isn't often Klaus sees someone have a night-terror and it begs the question of what happened for Harry to experience such a severe condition because this is not a new situation caused by the events of today. This is deep and traumatic and old. Dots connect but he needs more information…

He quickly moves out of sight when Teddy begins to stir, little cries of distress coming from the baby. Probably hunger pains and the terror of not seeing his 'parent'.

Harry is awake in the blink of the eye, Teddy in his arms, comforting the baby in a soothing voice, all signs of his fitful sleep absent. Klaus narrowed his eyes at the abrupt transition, having more questions than ever.

Harry walks into the kitchen, a slight sway in his gait as he gently rocked Teddy into calmness. Teddy, as routine more than likely, rested his little head on Harry's shoulders, gently sucking his pacifier, eyes unfocused.

Klaus remains unmoved as Harry comes back into the room and sits on the bed with Teddy held in the crook of one arm and his heated bottle in the other. He examines Harry as Harry gazes at Teddy, noticing the soft look on his face as he gently hums, luring the baby to sleep. And the little terror who had done nothing but agitate Klaus since he met him, looked an angel as his eyes didn't even struggle to stay open as sleep took over now that his little belly was sated with warm milk and he was cocooned in the protective embrace of his parent. He watched as even after Teddy was asleep, Harry still held him in his embrace and Klaus noted that the teenager's heartbeat was calm compared to what it was when he first arrived.

Harry gave it a few more minutes before he wrapped Teddy back in his blanket and placed him gently in his crib. He moved sluggishly back to his bed, grabbing the blankets in what he knew was a fruitless effort as they would end up on the floor again my morning time. Nevertheless, it was routine so he laid himself on the bed and pulled the sheets to his waist, sleep taking him quickly no matter how much he dreaded it.

Klaus does not like the conclusions he is beginning to draw but he can't act on anything at the moment. He needs to get back to Rebekah before she does anything unpleasant or eye-drawing. So he leaves them the way he found them: Harry tossing and turning, already entrenched in nightmares, and Teddy sound asleep.

He stalks back to Rebekah, a bottle of whiskey his only weapon as plans form in his head. He had enemies to find and kill.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter takes place between the events of last but from Harry's POV and starts when Klaus leaves Harry to wake up Rebekah.**

**Also, this is coming about two-weeks early but I had to go to a conference last week and this was written while there, so cheers!**

* * *

Harry stared at the blood pooling on the floor, no pain registering as he gazed in morbid fascination and fear at the realization: something was terribly wrong with him.

Kreacher popped in when he had deemed the room safe of filth – something Harry hoped Klaus never heard. With a brief status report on Teddy, Harry dismissed the aging house-elf, waving off his concerned questions over the blood.

Kreacher hesitated to leave knowing his master was hurt but he was a good house-elf and obeyed his master's commands. So he disappeared with a pop, waving his hand last minute to clear to pooling blood.

The disappearance of the blood broke whatever trance Harry had been in and he moved on auto-pilot to check on Teddy. That was why he couldn't lose it, why he had to keep a level head. Teddy was counting on him, was depending on him.

Walking into his room, Harry saw Teddy laying in his crib, batting at the mobile above him.

His hands trembled at his side.

_No!_

He clenched them again, the pain grounding him in the here and now. He was stronger than this.

With measured steps and deep breaths, he crossed the room and looked down at his godson who gurgled at him happily. It brought a smile to Harry's face and for a brief moment, he forgot about the events of earlier. All that matter was this bright little baby.

"Hullo, Teddy-bear! Were you good for old Kreacher? Were ya?" he cooed in his practiced baby voice, bending over to gather the infant in his arms.

Teddy reached forward, his small fingers looking for something to clench into. Harry moved his finger within reach and a melancholy smile ghosted across his lips.

Teddy tugged the finger closer to his mouth, gurgling in victory at his achievement of getting his little gums around the digit and sucking. A disgruntled look crossed his face after a few seconds before his eyes closed and his lips trembled and piercing cries echoed through the room.

Wincing at the ringing of his eardrums, Harry shushed the baby, bouncing him as he hurried to the kitchen to gather a premade bottle which he proceeded to heat up.

Teddy let him know his displeasure the entire time until Harry shoved the nipple into his mouth and the boy began to suckle like he was starved. Looking around, he grabbed a burp rag, pulling the bottle away for a second to give Teddy time to breathe. He was sucking so fiercely, Harry knew if he didn't stop him, he would choke and vomit up what he had already drunk.

Situating the rag under the chubby neck, Harry positioned himself in one of the rocking chairs and proceeded to give Teddy back the bottle, carefully watching for any signs of choking. When the bottle was half gone, it was put aside and Teddy was brought up to his shoulder to be burped. With a nice belch, Harry returned him to feeding position where he proceeded to fall asleep when he was finished, nipple still between his little gums.

Trying to stretch his back while not waking Teddy was difficult and he thanked his wolf for his increase in strength because he knew without it, holding Teddy would be worlds more painful than it already was.

Grabbing a stray dummy and placing it between the tiny gums, Harry moved back to the bedroom and covered Teddy in his Snitch blanket. Moving quietly to the door, he left it open a crack so he could hear any sounds that may come from inside.

* * *

Hands splayed out on the counter, Harry took deep breaths, trying to maintain a grip on the calm that had settled over him while he was distracted. He ground his teeth, struggling to push away the memories that flashed behind his closed eyelids.

_Bodies strewn across the floor_

_Lifeless eyes staring at nothing yet everything_

_PainPainPainPain_

_A primal rage_

_BloodBloodBlood_

_So alone. He was always so alone_

Another deep breath and Harry pushed back the sob that wanted to erupt from his throat. Now wasn't the time to have a panic attack! He couldn't become emotional and lose control of his wolf, not with Teddy in the next room and a city jam-packed with people.

He was so foolish to believe that after being on the run for a year, he could seamlessly integrate back into normal life. That he wasn't somehow scarred by the experience. That the war hadn't left its mark, deep and everlasting. Today proved just that, just how oversensitive and hypervigilant he still was. It only needed a trigger and he was back to that wizard's tent in the forests of Great Britain, running from Snatchers and trying to block out Voldemort.

_Breath_

_In-Out_

_In…Hold – 1, 2, 3 – Out…repeat_

He maintained the familiar rhythm for the next half hour, feeling his blood pressure drop and his head clear.

With a clear head, he was finally able to focus on what that woman had actually said.

_"You're an abomination"_

_"You're not just a hybrid…Balance…other side…wolf."_

It didn't make sense but then again, nothing about today made sense! His father was a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Some witch tried to kill him and he had an episode.

He took a deep breath to re-center himself. Turning the faucet and grabbing a glass. Transfixed on the increasing water level, he thought back to what the witch, Gloria, had said.

If he wasn't a hybrid – what she had called Klaus – what did that make him? She said something about magic coming from inside of him but he already knew that. Magic came from your magical core…but maybe there was something different, magic users who used the magic around them. At this point, he wasn't sure of anything regarding the world he thought he knew. Up until two years ago, he had believed there was only one kind of werewolf. Who was to say the same wasn't true about magic?

He jerked his hand back when he felt the cold wash over it, turning the faucet off and dumping the excess out of the glass. A whispered drying spell had his sleeve dry.

He moved to the window overlooking the city, the view vastly different from the Astronomy Tower and Gryffindor Common Room. The city was alive, people moving like little ants, barely looking at each other as they rushed to their destinations. How many of them knew about his world, knew about what lurked in the dark? How lucky they were to remain so ignorant?

He is drawn out of his thoughts when the door opened, wand instantly in his hand, curse on the tip of his tongue. He doesn't relax or lower his arm when he sees it is only Klaus. Eyes narrowing as blue match green and nods approvingly.

Klaus moves his hand from his side in a placating motion, "My visit will be brief, I'm afraid. I wanted to check on yourself and Teddy before I left for the evening."

Predator eyes moved from the wand to the abandoned glass of water, raising an eyebrow when he smelled dried blood. His eyes followed the droplet trail to Harry, noting the injury was to his hand, something that wasn't there when he had first left. He felt a familiar anger burn through his veins before he smothered it. He didn't have the time to get into an argument with Harry. He'd discuss his behavior when he returned with Rebekah.

"I will be back tomorrow morning. We can talk then."

Harry watched Klaus exit the room with a frown, wondering at the abruptness of the conversation before noticing that he still had his wand at the ready. Flushing in embarrassment, he quickly stashed it, running a hand through his hair to try and calm his nerve. It was then that he noticed the reopened wounds that were crusted in blood and the _drip-drop_ trail of blood leading from the kitchen.

What could only be a groan of agony left his lips, already knowing what conclusion Klaus had most likely come to.

Flopping into the nearest seat, waving the curtains closed, he thought about his father's actions. Though they had gotten off on the wrong foot yesterday – was it only yesterday they met? – every subsequent interaction has been nothing but Klaus genuinely caring about what happened to him. He hadn't hesitated to protect him from Gloria and to make sure he was okay afterwards. There were very few who had ever done that and most, if not all, of them were now dead.

* * *

Morning comes the same as every other day: Teddy crying.

Rising from his fitful sleep, Harry trudges across the room to the crying infant, picking him up on autopilot. Going through the motions that had been ingrained in his routine for the past two months.

It took him a hot minute to remember the events of yesterday and notice that Klaus was not in the apartment. His tea bag was seeping longer than he'd usually like but with the remembrance of his father was also his promise to return this morning. It begged the question of what he was out doing all night?

Did he think Gloria wasn't acting alone? That there were others out there looking to kill him now?

Well, that was already answered by Klaus' demand to not open the door for anyone.

It was still pretty early so Klaus still had time to show. "I should've got his mobile," he berated himself as he dropped two sugar in the no-doubt cold, bitter tea.

He looked around the living area, noting the difference between his usual accommodations. While he didn't splurge on lodging, he always made sure he and Teddy would be comfortable. This was beyond comfortable and was borderline excessive. Tired eyes noted how out of place they were here, Teddy's clothes strewn everywhere as he had gone through three outfit changes yesterday. His blanket was on the ground from tummy-time earlier. There were burp rags on almost every piece of furniture and a suspicious stain on the armchair he hadn't had a chance to scourgify yet.

Nursing his beverage, he easily concluded that yes, they were out of place here especially with Teddy's soft cooing and gurgling coming from the crib on the other side of the room.

Oh well, he was used to not fitting in.

A knock at the door broke him from those thoughts, wand in hand as he approached cautiously. Klaus had walked right in yesterday so why would he knock today? Almost on instinct, he placed a ward around Teddy's crib, placing himself between his godson and the door.

"It is me, Harry," the smooth voice echoes from the other side. Harry peaks through the peephole to confirm that it is really Klaus before letting out the breath he had been holding and opening the door. But Klaus wasn't alone. There was a beautiful blond woman standing off to the side, eyeing him – inspecting, judging him.

"Honestly, Nik, the way you went on about him…I was expecting someone a little more frightening. Not this adorable babyface. "

The mysterious lady threw her hair over her shoulder, strutting into the room without another comment and Harry was left flustered at being called babyfaced. Honestly, he was 17 – almost 18!

He turned to Klaus who only rolled his eyes and entered, closing the door behind him.

"Rebekah, this is Harry," Klaus waved his hand absently, motioning to the two who were strangers to each other, "Unfortunately, this is my sister, your aunt."

His brain short-circuited for a precious few seconds as he processed what his father had just said, that he had another family member.

"Aunt?" his voice mirroring the confusion on his face.

"Haven't you told him about our family, Nik?"

Klaus moved to the minibar, looking for something strong to get him through the morning. Day drinking happened to be his specialty.

"Bringing up my dual nature would've been far more confusing given the fact that I was a full vampire when the boy was conceived. He only just found out from Gloria." Klaus pulled out a tumbler and a few different bottles, ready to pour a glass.

Harry looked vaguely shocked at Klaus' action before focusing on the main threat: his aunt.

Rebekah circled him and he felt more like prey than her nephew. She opened her mouth, smug smile tugging at her lips, "Darling, we're the Originals."

* * *

**And scene! **

**Honestly, I've been looking forward to that last sentence for ages! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously:**

**Rebekah circled him and he felt more like prey than her nephew. She opened her mouth, smug smile tugging at her lips, "Darling, we're the Originals."**

Harry's response was more of a kneejerk reaction than anything else as his mouth moved before his mind processed what those three words could truly mean. "The what now?"

Time seemed to stop as Harry then took a few seconds to really process what was said, Rebekah looking for the fearful reaction that always came with that revelation.

Harry knew he wasn't the smartest tool in the box but he was bright enough to realize what his aunt meant when she said 'Original'.

His eyes flickered back and forth between the two siblings, feeling his heart beat faster, his adrenaline spiking at the potential danger as the silence dragged on.

Rebekah decided to save her dear nephew from his heightened distress, her lips curling into a smile, knowing exactly what he was feeling.

"Don't worry darling, family is Always and Forever."

Only Klaus noticed the sarcastic undertone lacing the words which had defined the siblings' lives the past thousand years.

Harry finally shook himself out of his stupor, "Wa-Wait! You can't – You can't just say something like that and not explain! How are you? Where was…"

Rebekah cocked her head to the side, eyes alight, "Oh Nik, he's adorable…he must take after his mother."

Ouch. Okay, he did deserve that and Rebekah was allowed some leeway given her ninety years of incarceration. Better safe than sorry though, so Klaus poured himself more alcohol.

Harry looked to Klaus for answers but he only received a shrug and lifted lips in a 'sorry' gesture.

Klaus felt no sympathy for his son, only motioning him along after the blonde.

Rebekah had walked further into the room, walking around and taking in all the advances of the last century. She had seen a fair share of them the previous day but now she had a chance to inspect them more closely. Her eyes caught a few oddities that her brother would never possess, like ever. Picking up the baby blanket draped along the arm of a chair, her eyes moved critically to the toys and baby bottles strewn across the rest of the room. Her sharp eyes pinned her brother in place with her next demand, "Nik, why are there baby things in your possession?"

Klaus groaned, downing the rest of his drink. He had momentarily forgotten his sister's obsession and love for babies. "About that, I may have forgotten to mention Harry is –."

She didn't even let him finish, coming to her own conclusion and thanking the stars that she was a vampire otherwise she would've fainted from the shock of it all.

Her eyes were glued on the crib as she addressed him, "Oh Lord, you're a grandfather!"

Never, not in a thousand years, did Rebekah believe she would live to see the day her brother genuinely and truly struck her speechless.

Would the surprises never stop? First Stefan, then Harry, and now this?

Klaus shuffled his feet in agitation, sputtering at the accusation and quick to deny that there was any sort of relation between him and the little monster spawn.

Harry stood off to the side, his mind still trying to process the earlier bombshell but he was considering what his aunt had said. Technically, it was true. Teddy was his godson and he had legal custody of him. This meant, in the eyes of the law at least, Teddy was Klaus' grand-godson.

Taking the out Rebekah had given him, Harry took long strides to the crib, previous jumpiness set aside. Motioning her forward, Harry took down the ward and silently gave his permission to pick up the baby.

Rebekah looked at him and Harry could see the surprise and smidge of fear in her eyes before they flickered back to Teddy. There was something in him that responded to the soft look that took over her face when she bent forward and lifted the sleeping Teddy carefully into her arms. He imagined he looked like that the first time he was introduced to Teddy but there had been more fear on his part. Tonks had laughed as Remus adjusted his arms to properly support the newborn and Harry had been captivated ever since.

It would make no difference to Teddy, he was comfortable sleeping most anywhere and being held was common enough seeing as Harry usually swayed him to sleep. He was fast asleep now and hopefully wouldn't wake for another hour when it was time for his bottle.

Klaus observed from a distance, feeling out of place. He had to hold back a fond smile at the happiness that radiated from his sister as she cradled the little monster. He knows she would've been an amazing mother, better than their own that was for sure. Seeing her like this made him feel some regret for how he had dismissed her desires over the years but in the end, he was doing it for her own welfare. She was immortal and these children were not. They would grow and die and she would suffer for it. Not every child would turnout like Marcellus.

"If you just – right, just like that," Harry helped Rebekah adjust Teddy so he was comfortable. Despite his first impression, his aunt had grown on him the last few minutes, enough to ignore his initial fear of her. He knew there were questions that needed answering but for now he would work towards staying on Rebekah's good side. "Teddy is actually my godson. I have temporary custody of him until his grandmother is healthy enough to take him in."

Rebekah had enough decency not to ask about the parents, reading from his body language that it was a sore topic which meant they were more than likely deceased. It endeared Teddy all the more to her.

Apparently, Rebekah had been standing still for too long as Teddy started to shift in her arms. Wide eyes turned to Harry who only chuckled, "He likes movement. If you walk around he should calm down."

Rebekah took this responsibility very seriously and Klaus knew she would be distracted for the foreseeable future which meant it was time to interrogate Harry with no distractions.

A cellphone was heard vibrating in the distance and Harry moved to answer the text most likely from Hermione but his way was intercepted by Klaus. Harry took a surprised step back but found himself cornered by the furniture.

"With introductions out of the way, why don't we get down to business?"

On any other person, the smile directed at him would be considered charming or disarming but Harry could see it for what it was: a predator cornering its prey. He immediately went on alert, his fight or flight instincts taking over.

"Why was your hand cut deep enough to leave blood on the floor?" He wasn't trying to accuse his son, but he wasn't new to self-harm and he couldn't have his flesh and blood risking his life like that. Klaus took another step forward.

Harry tried to take another step backwards, feeling like the walls were closing in on him as his eyes darted for possible exits but Klaus had him cornered. This wasn't a discussion he wanted to have, one he had avoided with most everyone around him back at school. To explain why he had lost control would mean to reveal his weakness and his past. It means he would have to see those pitying eyes once again, those accusing daggers demanding why he hadn't been stronger. Feel the emotions and relive those nightmare months where he was sure he wouldn't survive to the next day, where the only comfort was Hermione's soft hums as she carded her hand through his wild locks.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, taking in Harry's reaction and his suspicions that something was wrong only increasing. It made him square his shoulders and exert his full presence as the Original Hybrid and Harry responded to his alpha instinctually.

"I lost control of my emotions and partially shifted. My claws sliced open my palms but they healed by themselves and a little magic."

Green eyes drew together in horror at the slip, mind racing to explain why he had revealed this…And he felt it just under his skin, the wolf shifting in his mind, submitting to its alpha, its father. It was the same feeling that had drawn him halfway around the world to find the person on the other end of the pull.

"And what, pray tell, caused you to lose control of your emotions? You are clearly experienced in combat, you didn't hesitate once to retaliate against Gloria yesterday. I also recognize a panic attack. What are you running from, little wolf?"

Harry wanted to beg Klaus not to demand these questions be answered. How could he explain his life, how everyone he ever cared about has died? That he was barely holding it together, Teddy the only steady rock in his life? He had come to America to start new, where no one had to know about Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

He could feel his anxiety building, the need to pace overwhelming as his magic began rising to the surface and the wolf began to stir further awake. He clutched the leather armrest of the nearest recliner, fighting off the desire to spill his heart to Klaus, his alpha.

As if sensing his godfather's stress, a piercing wail cut through the tension, drawing Harry from his spiral and causing Klaus to scowl at the interruption.

His suspicions were all but confirmed at this point but he needed Harry to tell him, tell him who had hurt him so he could hunt them all down and slaughter them slowly and painfully for daring to lay a hand on his heir.

The conversation wasn't for naught though, he had learned an interesting piece of information. Similar to a sire bond, Harry felt compelled to submit to him when Klaus presented as alpha. He could see the battle his son had fought to keep his secrets and he filed this away for future use.

Taking the distraction Teddy had provided him, Harry rushed past Klaus, who made no move to stop him, and took the distraught Teddy from Rebekah who was questioning what she had done wrong. Harry hurried to reassure her that he was most likely just hungry.

"He'll wake up cranky sometimes until he's had a bite to eat." Harry picked up a stray dummy that was on the counter and gave it to Teddy, hoping to pacify him until he could get a bottle heated up.

Rebekah stared at her nephew in awe as he moved effortlessly through the kitchen, balancing bouncing Teddy and gathering the bottle and putting it in some kind of heating machine.

"I try to have two pre-made bottles for Teddy which makes it faster to calm him down when he wakes up hungry like this." He moves past her again, this time reaching for a nappy and wipes before moving to the larger room where Teddy's crib was located. "He didn't get a nappy change before his nap so I always check when he wakes up."

Rebekah followed, taking in all the information as Klaus once again retreated to the background. She watched Harry expertly removed the soiled nappy, wipe the bum clean, apply cream and fix him with a clean nappy, snapping his onesies back up. The entire time, Teddy only sucked furiously on his dummy, little tears of hunger falling from his eyes.

With Teddy all set, Harry summoned the warm bottle and maneuvered Rebekah into a rocking chair and placed Teddy into her waiting arms. Testing the liquid's warmth, Harry deemed it cool enough and instruction his aunt on how to feed the baby.

She took to it like white on rice and was instantly lost in brown eyes that were transfixed on the bottle at his lips as he gulped the milk down like he was starved. A smile stretched across her lightly freckled face before she shoots her brother a look as he comes over with another glass of alcohol, "You're forgiven, this one time." She made sure to stress that it was only this one time but Klaus could see that while she was still angry, she would at least hear him out now without trying to stab him again.

His mouth twitches up on one side as he downs the rest of his drink, his nerves still on edge from his previous interrupted conversation. The little bugger wasn't too bad when he wasn't crying and he _was _pretty cute.

* * *

There was silence for the next few minutes, the only noise being from the street below and Teddy's furious sucking. Harry used this time to organize his thoughts, planning how to work around the alpha-bond he seemed to have with his father and get his previous question answered. He had heard of this type of bond before but never to the extent that it forced the truth out of someone. He could only conclude that it had something to do with their familial connection and their supernatural natures. Either way, it was something he would have to work on becoming immune to as he refused to allow anyone power over him like that. Experience had taught him that people can't help but abuse that kind of power.

Seeing Rebekah burp Teddy, Harry summoned his donut seat, Klaus watching the effortless movement intently. With Teddy now occupied, it was time for answers and he wouldn't allow the tables to be turned like before. He wasn't the one that needed to give them answers.

Klaus moved so that he was now sitting, knees spread and another drink hanging loosely in his hand. This left Harry to the sofa and Rebekah on the floor with Teddy.

"When you said Original, you mean…" It was best to get the elephant out of the room first. He was confident he knew but he needed to hear it from his father's mouth.

"We are the first of our species, the Original Vampires, the Original Family," Klaus spoke from his position, staring into his amber liquid. He spoke like they were superior but his tone held a hint of resentment, a sardonic quip that would've been lost to most but Harry had grown up hearing false positives and downright hatred thrown his way. Maybe he thought his family was cursed?

"But if you're the first vampire, how are you a werewolf? Can Rebekah turn as well?"

Rebekah looked up for the first time, turning her attention from Teddy to study her brother's face. She too had heard the tone her brother had used when talking about their family.

Klaus downed the rest of his glass, knowing he would need more alcohol in his system to tell this story.

"The vampire species was created by a powerful witch who wished for nothing more than to protect her children. So she cursed and murdered them. When they awoke, it was to an unquenchable hunger for blood. In her desperation to protect her children, she did not think her secret would come to light, for when he made his first kill, her son's true nature was revealed: he was not her husband's child. He was a bastard, fathered from an affair with the alpha of the village wolves. Fearful, she again cursed her son, sealing away his wolf forever. After her death, he would spend the next thousand years trying to break this curse to rid himself of this emptiness."

Harry let out the breath he had been holding in a brief exhale, cupping his hands behind his neck and leaning forward, trying to digest all that he had just learned.

The siblings waited for him to speak, for his reaction to the truth, and Harry knew he couldn't let the silence drag on forever so he lifted his head, fringe falling over his eyes.

"Your own mother did this to you?" How could a mother curse their children to such a life? Never, in his limited knowledge of vampires, did he think this would be their origin. A witch cursing her children and future generations in a desperate bid to protect them.

Klaus had to refrain from gritting his teeth, fingers threatening to shatter the glass in his hand.

Seeing her brother begin to lose his temper, Rebekah chimed in, "Our father."

Her voice was different, it was soft and, dare he say, vulnerable, something he had noticed she was definitely not.

"Our father was cruel and has always hated Nik. He forced our mother to bind Nik's wolf and then he killed her."

Klaus almost flinched, turning away to hide the shadow that had crossed his face.

If their father had really hated Klaus so much, why hadn't he killed him the second he discovered the betrayal? Why go through the effort to bind him?

Harry turned to his father, looking to see if what she said was true…it was.

Klaus stood, making his way to the bar once again, "They tried to deny me my birthright but they failed. I broke the curse! I'm the hybrid!"

A million things ran through his mind, trying to connect pieces together that he didn't quite understand. It's not that he didn't believe them, it's just this was beyond even his belief.

He needed to focus on what was given and go from there.

"Are there others or are you two…?"

"We have three brothers who are currently indisposed."

Instead of returning to his seat, Klaus chose to stand at the back of the sofa causing Harry to turn his body to face him.

"I'm not – I don't understand," he squinted his eyes, concentrating on what all of this means. "If your family has been alive for a thousand years…you're part werewolf and vampire while I am part werewolf and wizard…does that mean I'm part vampire as well? That witch called me an abomination. If I'm not a hybrid, what am I?"

_A freak_, echoed in his head. He was a freak even amongst the entire magical world.

Rebekah stiffened at the desperation coating her nephew's voice highlighting just how young he truly was. Nothing more than a kid, a young boy. He was being thrust into something he had no prior understanding of and no one could provide him answers.

She smiled at Teddy as he reached for her hand, wiggling a finger at him, allowing him to grasp it in his little hand.

If Nik wanted to be a better father to this kid than their own father had been, he would need to start now. He would need to step up and think about someone other than himself for once in his life. She had seen slivers of the brother she had once known in the few hours she had been undaggered but she feared that his paranoia and distrust would once again be his undoing. She could feel the power in the room, the undercurrent of magic emitting from Harry. His effortless display of magic with no spells or ingredients spoke of his power and she knew Nik felt it as well.

She couldn't trust her brother not to mess this up, she needed the only voice of reason in this family and the only means of restraining Nik. She needed Elijah.

"I have a plan to get those answers. I will tell you more after we have a bite to eat."

Harry wasn't keen on the idea of food, his body not demanding subsidence, only answers. He had gone longer than a few hours without food but he held his tongue, not wanting to disclose that to the two, and allowed Klaus to order room service.

A smug smirk of victory crossed his face, showcasing his dimples, the same ones Harry had inherited.

Rebekah stood from the floor, Harry coming to pick up Teddy. The boy gurgled in what could only be happiness as Harry cooed at him, tickling his tummy before placing him in his bassinet and enchanting a snitch to fly around him.

The two Originals observed the little display of magic, once again marveling at the effortlessness of it.

Rebekah glanced to her brother, worry entering her eyes when she saw his face. She was right. Nik would ruin this for them in his quest for power.

Klaus, who was still ordering room service, observed Harry more closely. It was his first opportunity to do so, his other instances of magic being fleeting or done in the middle of a fight. It appeared almost effortless for Harry as the magic held even when he turned his attention elsewhere. He seemed at ease with it, like it was an extension of himself. He remembered his conversation with Harry before going to Gloria's, the way he had threatened him, the power he had felt then. If that was the power Harry held with a mere threat, how powerful was he truly? He wasn't a foreigner to fights if his observed reactions were any indication which meant that he had survived, he had won. With Harry by his side, no one could ever threaten him, he would step from the shadows once again, the world brought to his feet.

* * *

The meal was full of tension and awkwardness but also an underline of begrudging casualty, Harry picking at the food while Rebekah switched between nitpicking and criticizing every plate to nagging Harry to eat more. It was endearing, watching his sister mother his son but it also awoke a jealous beast that stirred to be released. He had to shove it done, looking from the outside as Harry grumbled before giving into Rebekah's demands, a triumphant smirk appearing on her face. He once again felt like an outsider intruding on a family moment.

He had awakened Rebekah for this very reason though. She effortlessly blended with Harry while most of his interactions with his son had been wrought with tension and an abruptness that spoke of pushing people away for a thousand years.

But he wanted to try to form a bond with his son. Connect to him on some level. Show him that he was safest with family, that nothing would ever hurt him ever again. Foster a loyalty that was unbreakable, unbending. He wanted Harry to grow to love him and though he denied it, a part of Klaus wanted his love for more than the power it would bring him.

* * *

Between Harry, Teddy, and Rebekah, the intended brief meal stretched longer than expected so by the time they were done, Harry excused himself to give Teddy a bath and put him to bed. He had planned on coming back out to finish their conversation but the lack of sleep the night before and the mental exhaustion that came from the information dumped on him earlier had him physically exhausted and within moments of laying on his bed, he was sound asleep. Dreams of running wild and free, the playful banter at dinner but with three more faceless people, the warmth of being loved; he dreamt he was safe.

* * *

**Let's play a game: How many drinks did Klaus have this chapter? lol ****And who do you think causes him to drink more: Rebekah or Harry?**

**So, yeah, Rebekah needed no prompting to adopt Harry as an official Mikaelson and she is already scheming of ways to protect the two from Klaus. Go, Aunty Bex! **

**Next chapter Rebekah interrogated Klaus and Stefan meets Harry.**


	9. Chapter 9

With Harry asleep for the night, Rebekah rounded on her brother.

"How is this even possible!? Are you absolutely sure he's yours?"

Rebekah knew how foolish that sounded but it was meant to be impossible. A child of an Original was just not possible but there was no denying that Harry was a Mikaelson. While he may have inherited his mother's mannerism (he did not get his manners from Nik!), he looked just like Nik had at that age. The way he smiled and his eyes lit up, his dimples and the mess that was his brown almost black hair.

Klaus levels a glare at her, as if he would bring a boy in claiming to be his son without verifying it.

"I've told you. He's a wolf, my wolf. You can't fake scents." He conveniently refused to mention that he remembered the boy's mother and the timeline fit for Harry's birth. "Gloria also made note before her untimely death that Harry was an abomination. In my experience, only our family is able to garner such reactions from witches." It didn't come out as a snarl but it was close enough

Rebekah sat herself on the sofa, eyes flickering to the closed door that held the object of their conversation.

"Isn't it strange that he happens to appear right after you break your curse? How do you know he wasn't sent to kill you?" It was a weak argument, both could see that.

Let it not be said that Klaus was the only paranoid one in the Mikaelson family. Rebekah had learned to question the motives of everyone who tried to get close to her family. But even she had seen the sincerity in the boy. There was no acting on his part, he was generally, truly, shocked at learning who they were.

"I don't believe Harry is plotting anything untoward. But I do believe someone is. Gloria was a powerful witch but she never held the power I witnessed yesterday. She had help from the other side. She never would've attacked unless she knew she could win."

His mind went towards his mother who was on the other side and if she was somehow involved. If this was revenge for killing her? Did she finally make a move after a thousand years because he finally had something worth caring for?

It rare for her to see her brother like this, the paranoia was normal but there was something else there. Something she had almost given up on ever seeing.

"You haven't told him about you or any of our history." It wasn't a question. Rebekah could see it the second she walked in. Harry had no idea who or what they were or the mark they had left on history. It was probably the smartest move Nik had made so far. The boy wasn't scared of Nik which meant he had restrained himself around Harry, hiding his cruel and manipulative side.

Klaus only hummed noncommittally, not giving away anything. He had been determined to start something with Harry that wasn't overshadowed by his legacy. That they could build a real connection. Loyalty was much stronger than fear.

"So what are you playing at? I know the moment you saw I didn't have mother's necklace, you would've put that dagger back in my heart. But you didn't which means you want something," she challenged.

"Always perceptive. Nothing could ever get by your keen eyes, except a handsome boy who gave even the slightest bit of interest."

There is no mirth in his voice as he goads his sister with the history of all her failed romances, not knowing if he wished to entice a response or not. The only thing he knew was that he needed her, now more than ever.

"I have taken great care to hide who I am from Harry. If I expose him to my true self, I lose all chance of gaining his trust. But I can't let these acts go unpunished. I need you to accompany him and protect him while I am away."

It wasn't something Rebekah had to think about, having drawn this conclusion earlier in the night but surprised at how easy Nik had parted with it. She would've agreed regardless of her brother's redemption or his feelings. Those green and brown eyes had captured her heart and she knew she would kill cities to keep those two safe from their enemies.

Just from what she could gather from the haunted teen, there was no chance he would trust them if he knew their history. It gave her an opportunity to finally show someone the real Rebekah, show him how much she already loved him without her history hanging between them. And when Harry did learn the truth, he would already know the real her and know that everything they did was for family.

Always and Forever

And it was in their time of need that Rebekah desperately wished for her older brother. Elijah would know what to do, he always had the answers and now more than ever, they needed his unyielding optimism that Nik could be saved, that they could come together as a family and salvage this one piece of redemption they had been given. But above all, she needed an ally she knew would protect Harry from Nik if it ever came to that.

The truth was jarring though, almost unbelievable to be honest. Very rarely, in all their centuries, had Nik daggered Elijah. They had separated for a few decades but Nik trusted and confided in Elijah. If his comment of their brothers being indisposed was true, Nik had daggered the one brother who always had his back. Which had the cogs turning in her head, thinking what could've caused the dramatic decision. What had Elijah done to lose their brother's unwavering trust?

She wanted to see him say it though, hear those words leave his mouth.

"Where is Elijah?"

Klaus' silence is all the answer she received and it's answer enough. If those boys weren't in the next room, she'd have attacked Klaus and stabbed him with the assortment of kitchen knives that were so conveniently placed.

There were other things to worry about, however, so she bit her tongue and dropped the subject to Klaus' immense relief. But she began planning how to awaken her brother. They needed Elijah, who was the only person in the world who had some semblance of control over Klaus and the patience and sense of mind to prevent him from destroying the only good thing that has been gifted to their family.

Thoughts of her daggered siblings brought up other family members, more dangerous ones. If word got around that Nik had a son, Mikeal would be even more relentless in his pursuit and they were more vulnerable than ever with Harry and Teddy. They had no chance against a thousand-year-old vampire hunter who not only hated Nik but all werewolves. Rebekah knew her father well enough to know that if he ever got his hands on Harry, he would make Nik watch as he skinned his son alive, torturing him in all the ways he knew would hurt her brother.

"And what of Mikael? Our father will never stop hunting us and Harry isn't strong enough to outrun him."

For the first time that night, a real smile came over his face, dimples on show. It was a smile Rebekah knew meant something dreadful had happened to his enemies.

"Rumour has it, a witch incapacitated him two decades ago. He is rotting in an unknown tomb."

Good riddance, was all Rebekah had to say. The world was a better place without Mikael and the misery he had caused them. But this knowledge lit the deep sense of betrayal that Nik had let her rot when there was no threat.

Klaus can see the hurt and hate shining in his sister's eyes and shifts his eyes down, feeling a small amount of shame. And he knew that if it was just the two of them, it would be a repeat of their earlier meeting.

He moves to the minibar, pouring two glasses, holding one out for Rebekah to take.

"A toast. Our father finally has his just desserts."

Rebekah took the offered glass, downing it in one gulp and pouring herself another which disappeared in much the same fashion before stalking off to one of the empty rooms.

"I'll be taking a bath. I expect my clothes to be in my room by the time I finish."

Klaus only rolled his eyes but obliged, placing a call to the front desk to have all of their bags sent to the room.

As he moved the bags to his sister's room, he had the sudden urge to check on Harry, an instinctual urge that had developed the last few days he had seen the boy sleep.

He cracked open the door soundlessly and saw him sound asleep, marketably different from the previous night.

Making his way back to the bar, he pulled out his phone to text Stefan. He had left his friend alone for far too long. The last thing he wanted was for the Salvatore to come snooping into his change in behaviour. He knew Stefan wasn't loyal to him at the moment, no matter how hard he tried to hide his disdain.

* * *

Harry wakes with a start, jolting out of bed haphazardly in panic. His body and mind recognizing that something was wrong, that Teddy hadn't cried to get up. It is the heart-stopping panic where one is only semiconscious but aware that something is not right.

He stumbles to the crib, squinting in the dark without his glasses only to see an empty bed. Instincts kicking in, he summons his glasses, muscles tense as he runs into the main living area, spell on his lips…

…only to stop dead at the sight in front of him.

Rebekah is seated elegantly in the designated 'feeding' chair, bottle in one hand and Teddy cradled in the other arm, smiling adoringly down at him as he drinks his fill.

Adrenaline dropping as the revelation there was no threat, Harry collapsed into the seat across from her but out of Teddy's sight, rubbing at his face to calm his nerves. He would've liked to be able to go back to sleep but he knew he was too wound up and it would be pointless for the time being.

Instead, he worked on boring holes into his aunt.

"Perks of being a vampire, darling, we don't require sleep," she answered his unspoken question. "You're exhausted and you need proper sleep. I'll take care of little Teddy tonight so you can rest."

He didn't want to admit that she was right because doing so would mean that he couldn't do his job properly, that he was failing Teddy by needing help. And this was one thing he desperately wanted to do right.

Rebekah lowers her gaze to her current charge, thoughts racing. Harry may not realize it, but he was like a book to her, easy to read. She had spent her entire childhood looking at that face and figuring out all its little cues. He was one to refuse help because he was too noble, too proud, but above all, she saw the shame that washed over his features when he saw her with his godson.

"It's okay to ask for help. Raising children is a massive responsibility and undertaking for two parents let alone one. The world would end before my brother offered his help but I happen to like children."

She was right in her assessment; Klaus had been no help the last few days, moaning about the noise and smell. He also couldn't deny that a full night's rest was desperately needed, the months piling up so he was in a constant state of unrest. It wasn't healthy.

He doesn't move to return to bed – not that Rebekah thought he would. Instead, he settles into his chair, Rebekah's soft humming luring him into a peaceful rest, thoughts swirling around the future and the family he had found.

He comes to with a start and Rebekah almost regrets having woken him with her movements. Ideally, she wouldn't mind holding Teddy for the rest of the night to let her nephew sleep but they had unknown enemies roaming about the city which meant she had to be prepared for anything.

Harry gently takes Teddy from her arms, adjusting his blankets so none of the warmth escaped from his little cacoon. He noticed his aunt following them back to his room but not entering. With a kiss to the forehead, he laid Teddy in his crib and crawled into bed, giving Rebekah a half-smile when she flicked the lights off and left the door ajar.

With reluctance, Harry bunches up the pillows and jabs them under his head, sleep finding him in the blink of an eye. But contrary to his previous state of rest, this was quite the opposite, his demons appearing behind his eyelids, mouth moving in silent protests as his muscles tensed and thrashed.

"His terrors haunt him even in sleep."

Klaus moved into view, revealing that he had been eavesdropping for quite some time but hadn't wanted to reveal himself to Harry.

"Do you usually watch him sleep?" she means it as a joke, a jibe at his lack of etiquette but her mouth closes when she sees the hard set of Klaus' jaw.

"Yes." There is no shame behind that single word and in that moment, Rebekah sees her brother as a father. "Teddy is the only joy Harry has. When we ran into each other in the mountains, his thoughts were of returning to his godson. He brings the boy peace so I leave them be, letting Harry carry on his routine."

That…was really considerate of her brother. She turned back to the room and somberly watched Harry toss and turn, wondering what terrible memories were plaguing him.

Klaus observed with a blank look, remembering the previous night. There was a lot he didn't know about his son but he was beginning to put together a much clearer picture, one that he wasn't liking.

* * *

They run through the same routine a few hours later before the sun was even a blip on the horizon.

Rebekah quietly took Teddy when she noticed his heart rate picking up, getting him out of the room before he had a chance to wake Harry.

It was for naught as Harry came trudging into the room not ten minutes later, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Taking the same seat as before, he allowed his aunt's humming to once again luring him into a peaceful trance.

Morning comes and Harry can feel the difference the extra rest had provided him.

He threw a grateful smile to Rebekah who was playing with a fully dressed and fed Teddy. This allowed him more time to freshen up which he took advantage of. He had never had the privilege of his own shower before, the time to relax muscles and just let the steaming water wash over him. First, it was the Dursleys, then a dormitory with four other boys. Next was the Burrow, which had over half a dozen occupants and only two bathrooms; it was a fight for survival most days. Finally, being on the run for months didn't allow for frequent or adequate showers.

So, yes, he took advantage of this time. Standing under the pelting spray of scorching water, letting it hit his face and wash through his tangled mess of hair. Taking deep breaths, the steam filling his lungs and loosening the tightness that had crept into his chest. The water felt amazing as he turned, letting it run down his back, acutely aware of the way the water hit his wounds but more than that, washed away the sweat and griminess that had accumulated the previous day, starting to work the suds into his hair and over his body.

Between the steam that had filled the entire bathroom – the fans not strong enough to filter it away – and the lack of his glasses, Harry had to feel around for the shower dial. Klaus definitely liked to live a life of luxury.

Wiping the mirror to get a proper look at himself, he fingered his towel-dried hair, pursing his lips before resigning himself to at least trying to run a comb through the mess. Wincing as the comb immediately hit a tangle, he powered through it and when he was done, it looked completely different from how he normally wore it. Giving a nod of satisfaction, he finished getting dressed and entered the main room.

Rebekah looked at him appraisingly, eyes lingering on his combed hair, nodding her head in approval. Harry felt warmth flood his chest before shoving it down grumpily. It was only his hair, nothing to get so worked up over.

"We need to talk business." Klaus makes his appearance known, commanding the room's attention.

Harry pauses in his movement to put the bread in the toaster.

"I told you last night I had a plan to acquire answers to these questions. Rebekah had a necklace that belonged to our mother. With it, I was hoping we might channel it to commune with her spirit…but it is no longer on Rebekah's person. It has been lost," he directed the last bit to his sister accusingly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes; like it was her fault it was missing. Nik was the one that had daggered her! Instead, she looked to the obvious solution.

"Harry's a witch. Have him do a locator spell."

He twitches at the attention, shrugging his shoulders unhelpfully, "I don't know a spell that can find objects. I can summon things that are within a certain distance." His thoughts went to a few years ago when he summoned his Firebolt to face the Horntail. "I'd need a clear image or knowledge of the necklace or else my magic would latch onto the closest substitute."

A _pop_ sounds through the kitchen and Harry catches the toast as it pops up, nibbling on it as he goes back to leaning against the counter.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how similar my magic is to what I saw that witch use."

It gave everyone a pause as they thought about the information. After ninety years, what were the chances that their mother's necklace was still in Chicago? And Harry's magic was different, practically, from the witches they normally worked with.

"Well, we're not making any progress sitting around here. Harry and I will go to Gloria's Bar. I'm sure she kept her grimoires near and I know they'll have a useful spell or two."

Rebekah unfolds herself from her chair in a smooth motion, elegantly, Harry noted.

"You've had my nephew to yourself the past few days. I'm due quality-bonding time. I'll take Harry on this little scavenger hunt and you can watch little Teddy while we're gone."

Both males freeze at that but for different reasons.

"I'm not watching this little beast!" Klaus cried out, he'd venomously deny it, childishly.

It fell to deaf ears as Rebekah was already out the door, tapping her foot impatiently for Harry to follow.

Harry hesitated, his final piece of toast halfway to his mouth as he glanced back and forth between the siblings. Rebekah he trusted could watch Teddy, no matter how unconventional that sounded, having met her only yesterday. But Klaus…he knew the man didn't have the best relationship with his godson and he wasn't sure he trusted him alone with Teddy. Not that he would hurt him, just that he didn't exude paternal instincts and knowledge on how to care for a four-month-old baby, his threat from the other day replaying.

Ultimately, it was his aunt's insistent tapping and imploring looks that drove him to the door where he laced up his shoes and was on his way with only a concerned look thrown behind him.

"He'll survive."

Harry gulped, nervousness climbing as he fought not to bolt back to the room. Who did she mean would survive!?

Klaus scowled at being played by his sister before stalking over to the little monster, sneering down at his scrunched up face as he kicked out in his bassinet. Teddy stares up at him with those light chocolate eyes, mouth twitching in what Klaus assumed to be a smile before a god awful smell covered the room and the little beast had a satisfied look on his face. Giggling erupted from the small creature as Klaus cursed his life. The giggling turned to hiccupping and Klaus could only watch in horror as liquid vomit ejected itself from the small orifice and ran down his clean outfit and blanket.

The hybrid cursed his life, wondering how the most feared creature in the world kept being bested by a little baby and how he was reduced to being a nanny.

Resigned, he left the giggling monster to grab what he had seen Rebekah use the night before: a box of wipes, a new diaper, and a new outfit and got to work, cursing his sister for somehow knowing this would happen.

* * *

As they walked down the busy Chicago streets, Harry fingered his phone that was nestled in his pocket, worries turning his stomach. He had to talk himself out of turning around and returning to Teddy no less than five times.

"Relax, dear nephew. Nik may not look the type, but he has taken care of a child before. He can be very sweet underneath his tough exterior."

Harry glanced at his aunt who was staring straight ahead. That was something he had noticed about Rebekah. She had no shortage of confidence. She walked back straight through the crowded streets like everything else was beneath her. But it wasn't arrogance, nothing like Malfoy. This was an assurance in her self-worth and Harry couldn't blame her. If she really was as old as they said, she was one of the strongest people he knew. He envied her in that regard. That she had no doubt in herself or her ability. She took Teddy like she had been raising him his whole life while he had floundered for the last three months, needing the internet to help him. He found himself flushing and ducking his head at these thoughts.

After the last few days, Harry knew he hadn't let himself really take in everything. He readily accepted Klaus as his father even if it was difficult to see him as such. James Potter was still his father, the man who had given his life on the slight chance Harry could survive. But for the first time in his life, he had a parent and family members that didn't hate him; family that was just as strange and messed up as him. But at the same time, he was still a freak. He was an anomaly, a mistake that should've never happened. His birth was unexplainable. The difference between surviving the Killing Curse and this, is that Rebekah and Klaus didn't treat him any different and actually wanted to help him find answers.

"Nik may not show it but he's trying desperately not to screw this up. I know it may not be my story to tell but this may help you understand my brother. We told you about our father and his part in binding Nik but his suffering didn't start there. Nik always fancied himself different. He was kind and gentle and he loved art in a time when men were expected to battle." Rebekah smiled in memory of those easier times when they had been a family. There hadn't been a time since where she felt like they could be a family again, that she might have her gentle brother back or when Kol wasn't trying to drown the loss of his magic in blood. That Finn might find something worth living for again, that he might be released from his coffin after centuries. She shook herself from these thoughts. She needed to help Harry understand his father and why he acted the way he does. "Our father never approved of Nik and his hobbies. He beat him for years and the kind boy I used to know slowly disappeared. Nik doesn't trust people easily and people take his strength as an invitation. So believe me when I tell you, Nik will do everything in his power not to screw this relationship up, even if it means taking care of a baby."

Green eyes looked up in horror, the breath leaving him at the revelation that he and his father were more similar than he had realized. They were both exposed as bastards, abnormalities against nature, hurt by those meant to protect them, damaged.

Rebekah sees the turmoil and reaches out a hand to comfort before pulling back, not knowing his boundaries. She could see more and more of her brother in him and it saddened her because it wasn't outrage that she saw in those eyes. It was the veiled hope that someone might understand his suffering before being taken over by fear of something else.

She wasn't blind. She could see what Klaus had: Harry was suffering from trauma, and trauma that deep didn't happen suddenly. She connected the dots easily enough. Teddy's parents were both dead and Harry was chasing after an instinctual pull half a world from his home. He was running away from something.

Luckily, for them both, the bar was just in front of them, changing the topic of conversation but giving them much to ponder.

Harry came to a stop outside the bar he had been attacked in two days prior. He wasn't scared or worried about triggering another episode. He was stronger than that. Instead, he dug deep and felt for the magic he knew had been tingling at his skin the last time he was here. It had been an unnatural feeling, one of wrongness and had left him suspicious from the start. Now, now he felt nothing. There was no magic, no power, nothing. It was just a normal bar.

He furrowed his eyebrows but moved his arm in an 'after you' motion to Rebekah. She raised an eyebrow and Harry only shrugged before following after her. The door shut behind them as they began their search through the dead witch's possessions, looking for her grimoires or anything that could be of help.

Neither noticed the pair of confused but intense forest green eyes tracking their movement.

* * *

**I tried so hard to get Stefan in here but I didn't want the chapter going over 5K :( So next chapter will be all Stefan, Rebekah, and Harry which means their little bubble will soon be bursting**

**I'm also super excited as I am working on a FutureAU One-Shot based on the recent Legacies episodes that deal with Harry and the consequences of Hope going into Malivore. This show keeps getting better and better. I wasn't too sure about it but definitely my favourite show right now. And don't get me started on their soundtracks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter on schedule! Also, if you haven't seen, I posted another Future!AU of this set in Legacies. I should have the second part out later this week. It's called if you walk a lonely road, (know that you are not alone)**

* * *

Ever since Klaus had sent him away, something had been nagging at him that something had happened. He knew the hybrid's moods and this was not something he had seen in the months he had spent with the man.

This teenager, this kid, he had to be involved in this change somehow.

He was young, probably around Elena's age, high school at least, and nothing seemed unnatural about him. He had a heartbeat so he wasn't a vampire but that didn't rule out a werewolf or witch.

The choice of his companion begged the question of how Rebekah knew this kid and what was she doing with him back at Gloria's bar after he already cleaned up the body? She had only been undaggered for a day and he can't imagine Klaus gave her a long leash after desiccating for a century.

But if the kid had already been with Klaus, that would explain why she was with him. Their connection was Klaus and if Klaus was keeping a kid around, he had to mean something. This was his chance. If he bid his time, he might be able to get his revenge on Klaus. His heart ached to remember the devastation on Elena's face when he told her to leave. Klaus had taken everything! If he could get just one win, that would be enough.

There wasn't room for error in his stalking of the two. He knew if he wasn't careful, Rebekah would hear his approach and he would lose his advantage. This building was old and creaky; one wrong move and he could lose his life.

The conversation seemed to flow easily between the two but they talked about mundane subjects, nothing that indicated who the boy was. He did learn that they were looking for something, a spell, a tracking spell they thought might be in one of Gloria's grimoires.

He heard bottles clinking as he cursed himself for not thinking of destroying those damn books when he burned the body. Klaus had wanted Gloria for a reason, it was only logical to assume that whatever spell she was going to use would be in her grimoire. There was nothing he could do now.

The sound of shattering glass and grunting broke him out of his thoughts, reminding him that he needed to focus. Tightening his fist to bury the rising bitterness, Stefan closed his eyes to block out everything that wasn't the two in the bar.

"…let me see…" Rebekah's accented voice filtered through his ears, telling him that it was the boy who had broken the bottle and injured himself. With that knowledge, the smell of blood reached him, threatening his resolve as it seemed so delicious. No, he took a deep whiff of the air…there was an underlying smell, a repulsive scent that made the hair on the back of his neck stand. This kid wasn't human.

He can hear the shifting of fabric brushing together before Rebekah speaks again.

"It healed?" There is surprise in her voice and shifting again and he can only imagine she's moving the injured appendage, examining every inch of skin.

"The last few months I've been healing faster than usual. I mean, I always healed faster after I triggered my wolf but this is different." There's a concerned note in his voice as he talks, not quite scared but definitely a note of unease.

So the kid was a werewolf which makes a lot of sense as to why Klaus wanted, him but why hadn't he tried turning him yet? He hadn't wasted any time slaughtering the packs in the Smokies. What made this kid different?

* * *

Rebekah turns over Harry's hand again, clearing away the remaining blood with a stroke of her thumb. The skin was unblemished, like he hadn't just cut his hand open on a glass bottle.

Wolves didn't heal this fast but vampires could. Could this be the dormant vampire side Klaus had theorized Harry had? It would explain the accelerated healing and increased sensitivity. Harry had barely touched that bottle before it broke, looking like a deer caught in headlights as it shattered, slicing through his flesh. It gave her some measure of relief that he wasn't totally unprotected.

Harry hadn't looked up from his hand, remembering his wounds from the previous days and how he hadn't paid attention to how quickly they had healed. Before, it had taken a few hours, maybe a day to heal torn muscles or flesh wounds, but now it was minutes turned to seconds. Something inside him was changing and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Darling?" his aunt's voice broke him from his thoughts as he turned his attention to her concerned blue eyes.

He tried to give her a comforting smile but it doesn't reach his eyes, "I'm fine." He pulls his hand from her grip, looking around the bar for anywhere a grimoire might be hidden, trying to get them back on task, "I never asked, why do you call him Nik? He introduced himself as Klaus to me."

"Yes, that's the name the world knows him by but his real name is Niklaus. None of our siblings call him that dreadful name. I've always called him Nik but our brothers call him Niklaus."

That sounded familiar. How could he have forgotten his father's introduction? Harry remembered now that he had introduced himself as Niklaus but had said most called him Klaus. Harry had just assumed he liked the name better. He hummed at the new piece of information. After getting to know the man that was his father the last few days, the new name oddly suited him better.

He noticed the small hitch in her voice when she talked about her brothers and while he didn't have siblings of his own, he did know the longing of family. It was a topic he didn't feel comfortable with nor wanted to discuss at the moment.

An awkward silence hung over them as Harry struggled to find something to say and Rebekah focused on the movement she had heard outside the bar. She had been suspicious for a couple of minutes that they weren't alone and she could all but guess who it was spying on them.

"You're unnaturally good with Teddy," he pauses, not wanting to come across as insensitive, "have you ever…?" He leaves it open-ended so she could choose to answer or not.

It was a sad smile filled with acceptance and heartbreak all at once.

"There was one we let in but he was taken from us," Rebekah said nothing more, not wanting to reveal any more of their family secrets to an eavesdropper. Harry likely hadn't noticed or identified anything unusually which was understandable.

"Now, enough of that. Why don't you come on in, Stefan, dear." It wasn't a request and she knew the vampire valued his life enough not to refuse her.

Stefan startled at what he overheard. There was a little kid with Klaus and Rebekah?! Was this why the boy was still alive? Pieces connected and he was wrong in his initial observation. This kid was more important to Klaus than he originally thought. He must've been the one here with Klaus when he killed Gloria. This opened a whole new set of doors; Klaus wasn't as invulnerable as he wanted the world to believe. He had a weakness now, a human weakness.

He approaches as the boy leaves but Rebekah quickly grabs his focus and he knows he is treading on dangerous grounds.

"Now why were you spying on us, darling?" Rebekah asked, somehow managing to look down on him despite being shorter.

Stefan looked at her with those puppy dog eyes she remembered falling for all those decades ago. And even though it's only been a few days for her, that spark was gone.

"I wanted to see you…talk with you. Klaus only just returned my memories of the both of you."

Once upon a time, she would've believed him, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, looking down to hide his thoughts.

"Last time I saw you, the two of you were running from someone."

His picture of concern was perfect, the way his eyes came together, the small frown across his face…she could almost believe his concern was real.

"An exhausting time, I assure you." She forces out a smile as she flirts with him. She had centuries at pretending to like people, this time was no different.

Stefan knew he had to keep trying, find the answers that would help him take down Klaus.

"There was a man looking for you…who was he?"

"No one we have to concern ourselves with anymore." That was the closest thing to the true Stefan would get. The less people knew about Mikael, the less risk there was of someone searching him out.

"Who was the boy? I haven't seen him all summer," he raises his eyebrow as a smile tugs at his lips, teasing her. "He seems a little young to be hanging around you and Klaus."

The atmosphere became tense and Stefan realized he was right, the kid meant something to the siblings.

"I was just wondering when I'd get to meet him, if he's sticking around?"

He tried to keep the smile on his face, disarm her like he remembered doing back in the '20s.

Rebekah moved forward, heels clicking on the floor with every step, "You're not jealous, are you?" She cupped his face tenderly like she use to when they were together.

Stefan didn't have a chance to respond before her lips were crashing into his, his hand coming up to cup her neck to reciprocate. The moment he pulled back to search her face, he was met with the cold stare of burning blue eyes. It was the last thing he saw before his neck was snapped and he dropped to the ground, Rebekah catching his body before it made a sound.

She wiped her lips in disgust. She had known as soon as she kissed him that Stefan no longer had feelings for her and his line of questioning put her family in danger. Klaus didn't trust him and neither did she.

She wasn't going to let these men walk all over her any longer. She was no longer the little sister, the hopeless romantic, the spoiled brat…

No. She had a purpose now and she needed to be a fierce and unyielding fortress for Harry and Teddy.

* * *

Harry was still processing what Rebekah had confided only moments ago when a man walked through the door, no doubt the one his aunt had just called out.

"Be a dear; Stefan is an old friend and we haven't had a chance to catch up yet." Harry looks to the man who could only be a vampire if he knew his aunt. Being around a new person, an unfamiliar vampire, filled him with unease, remembering his father's words about powerful enemies. So he took his aunt's dismissal for what it was and slunk off to the back to look for anything resembling a grimoire or where a witch would hide her spells.

He didn't like this new habit of meeting vampires. He had met more vampires in the last few days than he had his entire time in the magical world, he was itching to find more wolves.

He ran a hand through his hair, messing up the earlier effort he had put in to make it presentable.

Being a Seeker meant he was good at finding things. It wasn't difficult to snoop through the spare rooms to find the treasure hoard Gloria had been stockpiling for the last century. She was a practicer of odd magic that he hadn't heard of before, had stores of ingredients he had never seen though he had no doubt Hermione would know what they were.

…SHIT!

Harry forgot to return Hermione's text last night! With everything that had happened, it had completely slipped his mind that she had messaged him. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he mentally did the math and knew Hermione would still be awake in England. Taking a chance that she wouldn't completely eviscerate him, Harry pressed the dial button and held his breath.

He only had to wait for two rings for his fate to be decided.

"Harry Potter! Do you know how worried I have been!?" her voice came through the speaker and Harry could imagine how frazzled and stressed she must have been the last few hours. He winced but knew he had to speak.

"I'm really, terribly sorry! A lot happened yesterday and I ended up going to bed early last night. I wasn't ignoring you, I swear!"

Hermione paused, knowing how rare it was for Harry to sleep through the night. By the sound of things, he had a full night's rest which was all she could ask for him at times. She would forgive him this one time. Instead, she started in on why she had texted him in the first place, "I was so worried for you. The last thing you texted me was that you were meeting a witch your father knew."

He winced at the reminder of how terribly that meeting had gone, moving the phone from his ear to the table and switching it to speaker mode so he could multitask.

Best not to worry Hermione any further or she might make her way across the ocean to chew him out for his recklessness.

"Turns out, she couldn't help. But while I have you, you wouldn't happen to know a spell for tracking a specific object?"

She hummed in thought, muttering drifting through the line as she filtered through what she knew of tracking spells. He was able to catch the names of the incantations, scribbling them down on a spare sheet of paper he had found. He knew his friend so well.

Before she could launch into a full-blown lecture on the theory and practical nature of each spell, Harry interrupted her, already feeling guilty of doing so.

"I wish I could talk more but my aunt is in the next room and I gotta try these spells so we can get answers."

Uh, he did not mean to drop that tidbit of information so soon!

"Harry Potter! What do you mean aunt!? Don't you hang up on me!"

"I'm really sorry but I'll call you back before you go to bed and tell you everything, I promise!" he paused, hesitating before continuing to speak, "And can you not tell Ginny? I want to tell her myself."

He glanced to the door where he could hear his aunt coming, "Sorry, I really have to go! I'll call you tonight."

He winced when he hit the red button to end the call, thankful that he was on the other side of the ocean right now.

"Ah, who was that?" Rebekah asked the second she walked into the room, Harry remembering the advanced hearing vampires had and that she had most likely heard him on the phone.

"A friend from home. I asked her about tracking spells. She knew a few so I can cross-reference them with Gloria's spells if they don't work."

Rebekah sent a half-smile to her nephew, asking if she could use his telephone to call Nik.

Unlocking his screen, he pulled up the contact information he had gotten from Klaus that morning.

Handing his phone over to Rebekah, Harry went off to the side to give her some privacy, flipping through the grimoires to see if he could find anything that matched the spells Hermione had given him.

Rebekah gives him a bright smile as she accepts the device, raising an eyebrow at the pop-up notification from a Hermione Granger that was in all caps.

Harry blushed and focused in on the book in front of him.

"Yes, your precious godson is still alive."

Rebekah let an unimpressed look cross her face. Honestly, this was how he answered a phone call from his son? They would need to have a discussion on his mannerisms. For now, they had other problems.

"I'm glad to hear, brother. We have more important matters. I caught your little lapdog eavesdropping at the bar. I snapped his neck but I can't move his body without leaving Harry and I can't allow him to see his body! So move your arse and get someone over here!"

Klaus had to let out a brief chuckle, it was unexpected that Rebekah made the first snafu.

"I'll take care of it, little sister. Have you found any leads?"

She growled at the mocking tone he used, "I'll tell you know when you take care of the body!"

Rebekah angrily pressed the End button but was satisfied that Nik would take care of everything.

Klaus makes his way to the lobby, Teddy napping upstairs. Hailing a taxi, he puts on his most charming smile.

"Whe're ya goin?"

He ignored the question, "You're going to listen carefully. You're to go to Gloria's Bar six blocks west to pick up a body. I want you to take the body to this address," Klaus tucks a slip of paper into the man's pockets, smile never faltering. "There are ropes and vervain located in a green bag, tie him in the vervain soaked ropes. Send me a picture when you're done and…cut your throat when you finish."

The cab driver audibly swallowed but nodded in understanding, the compulsion taking over.

Satisfied, Klaus double-tapped the car door, sending the man off to his death. He watched the yellow vehicle until it turned left, victory shining in his eyes before they narrowed, darting across the street. It felt like someone was watching him. Paranoid when he couldn't find the offender, he retreated upstairs to check on his charge.

* * *

"So, Hermione said tracking specific objects was difficult because if there wasn't a clear picture or intent, the magic could backfire or find the nearest object that satisfied the parameters. Since I don't know what the necklace looks like, I can't draw a clear picture in my head to summon it. We also don't know where it is. My magic can't work over long distances."

Rebekah had already concluded this but she let Harry continue, glancing down at the page he had left off at.

"I can't do that but you can. If I channel you when you're thinking of the necklace, it could work."

Harry looks for her permission as she steps forward, hand presented with a challenging look.

Gulping, Harry looked over his notes one more time before beginning the spell. Grasping her cold hand, Harry licked his lips and began.

Rebekah marvelled at the magic she could feel blanketing the room. Harry was powerful, more powerful then they had first thought. She hadn't felt magic this dense since their time in New Orleans. She pulled at the image of the necklace she had carried with her for nine hundred years, letting the image fill her.

The magic swirled for a few seconds before dying and she knew it was a failure before Harry even said anything.

She gave him an encouraging smile as he tried the second of the three spells.

…It ended the same as the first.

Nervous sweat began to bead down his forehead as he set up the third spell, hoping that this was the one. He was scared to look at Rebekah, fearing that she was growing annoyed by his constant failures. He wiped his clammy palms on his pants leg before taking her hand into his again.

Rebekah could tell Harry was getting anxious with his heartbeat skipping and the perspiration on his forehead and hands. She wasn't bothered by his failures, learning more and more just by watching him perform magic. She enjoyed watching him work, his face scrunching in concentration, something that definitely did not come from Nik!

No, she thought harder, he reminded her of another brother, one who had enjoyed magic to its fullest, who had marvelled at each of his creations and strove to push the boundaries. He reminded her of Kol before he became a vampire.

This time, she felt the magic twist around her memory, almost pulling it out of her mind. It was working!

Harry clenched his eyes as his magic came back to him, a series of flashes before he was forced out of the connection.

He pulled his hand from his aunt's, panting as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"I saw it…some-someone was wearing it. But I couldn't see where."

He ran his hand through his hair again as he caught his breath.

"Just gimme a sec, I can try again." He wanted to see if he had been forced out of the connection or if he had lost his hold on his magic.

"No, you've done enough today. We can try again tomorrow. We found the books now let's get back to Nik and Teddy."

She was worried. Not sure if Harry meant to or not, she had seen the flashes as well but there was no way to know where it was. It had been in a room, around someone neck and that was all she had seen before the connection had been terminated.

For now, the best option was to regroup and go over what they knew. Harry did good, she was proud of that. Already, she could see he was a better person than previous Mikaelson's.

The air was getting stuffy and she wanted to get out of this memory ridden hellhole. She waved Harry ahead when he had packed all the books away. She had one last piece of business to take care of. Finding the stache of matches all witches had, Rebekah gathered a small pile of scrap paper and fabric, pouring a circle of alcohol before lighting the match. She watched the flames burn, taking the past memories of this place with it, the orange/red reflecting in her eyes as she coolly observed them spread.

No more romance, no more fairy tales, no more running. For the first time in centuries, she was taking on a new role, shedding the layers that had clung to foolish notions of love. Family was Always and Forever and she would protect that.

Closing the door behind her, she looked to her charge and felt at peace with her decision.

Harry looks at her quizzically, sensing something had changed about her.

She can only sigh and shake her head when he turns to her, hair blowing in the Chicago wind. Her hand reaches out to smooth it out before it became any more of a bird's nest.

Harry can only laugh.

"It's a hopeless endeavour."


End file.
